The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 9
by Pete the Rock
Summary: The series that keeps on giving... Ash the harem of lovable girls. Ash is sent on a date of 12 girls based on "The 12 Days of Christmas."
1. A Verity of Relation

Disclaimer: No Ownership of Pokémon

* * *

_**The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume IX**_

* * *

_Element: Water  
Shipping: MarshadowShipping_

* * *

_One-shot 1: A Verity of Relation_

* * *

Marshadow had been betrayed. The sore loser of his battle between his Incineroar and Ash's Charizard, Cross ripped the Rainbow Wing feather from Ash and presented it to Marshadow. The Gloomdweller Pokémon became corrupted with Cross' tainted heart by taking the Rainbow Wing. It soon took control of Cross' Lycanroc who attacked his trainer. Other wild Pokémon were being controlled by Marshadow. Ash, Verity, Sorrel and their Pokémon were facing Marshadow's army. "This isn't good," Sorrel gritted. His Lucario stood steadfast as did Piplup with Verity. Ash had one target in mind with Pikachu on his shoulder: the Rainbow Wing.

"I gotta get to Marshadow!" he chose. Verity heard the shout and became worried.

"Are you sure, Ash?" she questioned. To Aash, it was the only thing that could help.

"I have to get the Rainbow Wing! If I do, Marshadow will be normal!" This determination on full display worried Verity more, but she had no idea on a different route.

"Please, be careful!" With a nod, Ash and Pikachu raced ahead, fighting Marshadow's Pokémon. Piplup's trainer watched as Ash wanted to complete the quest. _'All this time, I was having fun… and poking fun… and mocking you… I began to know who you really are. You care for __Pok__é__mon __as if they mean as much to you. Maybe the __Pok__é__mon __who aren't under Marshadow's control realize you're important to them. Is that why? Is that why I can't stay away from you? Is it that your destiny is to make everything right after it's been wrong? All I know is… your strength, your courage, your passion… I want to be like you! No, I wanna be you! No, I… I…' _After passing through the army of Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu reached Marshadow for the final confrontation.

"Marshadow!" shouted Ash. Marshadow glared wickedly at the boy from Pallet Town as his grit was on display. "Give me the Rainbow Wing!" Marshadow launched Shadow Ball attacks, the fight on between the Gloomdweller and Mouse Pokémon. Verity wondered what to do: Help Sorrel and Cross with the Pokémon Army… or go to Ash and Pikachu?

("Verity?") called out Piplup. Hearing her Pokémon, Verity glanced to her starter.

"Piplup…" she called to her Penguin Pokémon. "Let's go!" Piplup leaped onto Verity's shoulder before she left for Ash and Pikachu.

"Verity!" shouted Sorrel. "Where are you-"

"I'm gonna reach Ash!" interrupted Verity as she raced past the Pokémon.

"Why would she go after that loser!?" snapped Cross.

"Hey, if Marshadow beats us, it's all on you!" retaliated Sorrel.

"What!? Don't put this on me when Ho-oh knows how strong I am!"

"Even after Ash beat you and you took the Rainbow Wing?" The argument forced Lucario and Lycanroc to growl at both. Cross and Sorrel realized the argument wasn't going anywhere. Verity rushed as hard as she could to reach Ash and Pikachu when an explosion occurred from the summit.

"Ash!" she cried. From the explosion, Ash and Pikachu tumbled to the ground. Pikachu's badly injured. Ash got to his feet and ran for his Pokémon.

"Pikachu!" he cried out. After scooping Pikachu up, he ran to the edge of the cliff with Marshadow's Pokémon. A Nidoking fired a Hyper Beam attack which got Ash, knocking him down and gravely injuring him. Verity ran, hoping to reach Ash. Suddenly, she stopped and felt something in her chest. Something was wrong.

"Oh no…" she shuttered. Despite being in so much pain, Ash crawled to Pikachu who stood up.

"Pikachu…" Ash weakly called out before tossing a Pokéball to Pikachu. "Get inside, please!" The Pokéball bumped Pikachu who couldn't move. "I know you can't… stand… going inside… your Pokéball, but you'll be… protected." Marshadow's Pokémon powered up attacks to launch at Ash and Pikachu. Finding the strength, Ash stood in hopes of saving Pikachu and shifted his cap backwards. He faced the mind-controlled Pokémon. "Now, you look! I don't think you know who you're dealing with! I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And I'm gonna be the world's… greatest Pokémon Master!" Verity heard Ash's call, the words echoing in her heart.

"Ash…" she hushed. She rushed on, hoping to see Ash succeed.

"Mess with me and you're gonna lose!" he bellowed. Just as Verity neared Ash, a huge explosion. The blast blew Piplup from Verity's shoulder.

"Piplup!" she yelped as she spun and caught her Penguin Pokémon. Ash and Pikachu were down again, pain and exhaustion keeping them from moving. Ash was upset that Pikachu's still with him and not in his Pokéball. The Pokémon powered up for one more strike.

"Pikachu…" he winced. "Why won't you go into your Pokéball?" What happened next seemed surreal.

"It's because," Pikachu spoke… like he knew how a human talked. "It's because… I always want… to be with you." Ash gawked in shock. Pikachu wanted to be Ash's partner, no matter what they faced together, no matter what struggles they endured. They seemed destined to be together forever.

"Pikachu… you-" Suddenly, there was a massive blast. Verity huddled with Piplup in order not to be caught in it. When it settled, Verity ran up and soon saw Pikachu sparking up.

("How… dare YOU!") he shouted as he let out a massive blast of electricity. The skies cleared and the Pokémon snapped out of Marshadow's control. Verity looked up and saw Pikachu holding Ash's cap. Tears trickled down Pikachu's face. Verity's heart broke. Pikachu's there but no Ash. She immediately realized the outcome: Ash was killed. She began tearing up as she and Piplup got to Pikachu's side and Verity gathered Pikachu to embrace in a hug. Sorrel, Cross, Bonji and the Pokémon watched in disbelief and dismay.

"Pikachu!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The tragic scene unfolded and a dry eye was nowhere to be seen. When Verity's eye spotted Cross, a sudden rage bellowed out. "MURDERER!" Marshadow gasped to Verity's sudden blast of anger. "It's all on you!" Cross felt betrayed.

"Me!?" he gasped.

"You stole the Rainbow Wing from Ash! You didn't accept the fact that he's a better trainer! You didn't accept that Ho-oh gave him the Rainbow Wing! It's your anger that the Rainbow Wing corrupted Marshadow! Corrupted the Pokémon! And now look what happened: Ash is dead! Ash sacrificed himself to protect Pikachu, protect the Pokémon! CROSS… YOU KILLED HIM!" She collapsed, crying to no end. "And I began to love him! I wanted to confess to him! But it's-" That's when a white veil emerged by Verity and the Pokémon.

"What's this!?" asked Bonji.

"I-I'm not sure," Sorrel shrugged. Without warning…

"Pikachu!" sounded Ash's voice. It came from the veil.

("It's him!") a newly excited Pikachu believed. He leaped from Verity's arms and to the veil.

"Wait up!" she yelped before she and Piplup entered the veil. All broke through and fell onto a field of flowers with Ash running towards them in colorless version of himself.

("Ash!") called out Pikachu.

"Ash!" cried out Verity. Pikachu leaped into Ash's arms to which his color returned.

"Pikachu!" he teared up as both trainer and Pokémon hugged. Seeing the two back together, Verity and Piplup smiled before the trainer stepped forward. Ash peeked to Verity and wondered. "Verity? How did you-"

"Before I answer your question, Ash," she silenced him. "I want to give you something… because of how I truly feel about you." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Ash's mind began to race as his lips became occupied with hers. The veil that Verity, Pikachu and Piplup jumped through reformed itself as the the group with Ash and Verity's lips still attached. Everyone was shocked to see the trainers in love.

"Whoa, Verity!" gawked Sorrel.

"This is something," Cross gulped. Lucario and Charizard laughed to the sight. As soon as they broke their lips, Ash felt a little perplexed.

"Was it something I did?" he asked.

"Kinda," Verity giggled. "But for a long time since joining you, I began to have feelings and wanted to stay by your side." Ash smiled while Cross snickered.

"So, I guess that means I'm no longer a murderer?" he smirked. Verity's eyes twitched.

"Could you hold Piplup for a second?" she requested as she handed Piplup over. "Thanks." As Verity got to Cross, Ash felt something emerge from his hand: the Rainbow Wing.

"Hey, the Rainbow Wing's back!" he realized as a loud crunch was heard, followed by a wail of a cry. Pikachu and Piplup awed the Rainbow Wing as Cross was face-down and on his knees, his hands gripping the twig and berries betwixt his legs and drum-rolling the ground with his feet in pain. Sorrel and the Pokémon cringed at Cross' pain.

"Deserving," Sorrel shuttered. "But ouch!" After that, Verity scooped Piplup from Ash.

"Cool, the Rainbow Wing's back to normal!" she awed. "Let's go!" The group proceeded to give the Rainbow Wing to Marshadow. The group left the Mount Tensei, Ash, Verity, Sorrel, Cross and their Pokémon were at a fork in the road. "So, you're going on a new journey, Cross?"

"Yeah, well…" shrugged Cross. "After what happened, I need to start straightening my acts. I need to be a better trainer and person… as long as I don't get anymore kicks to the scrotum." Sorrel nodded as his mind still held a picture of Verity's foot forced upward and crushing the body part between Cross' legs.

"Don't remind me," Sorrel stuttered.

("He just did,") Lucario barked. Cross turned to Ash.

"Next time, Ash," he started. "I want to have a fair battle." Ash smirked to Cross' offer.

"You got it, Cross!" he returned. With a nod and smile, Cross left.

"What about you, Sorrel?" asked Verity.

"I'm going after the Legendary Birds," Sorrel responded. "I'm sure to come across Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos." His goal made Ash grin.

"You'll be in for a great time when you find them," he assured.

"And what about you two, now that you've started dating? Going back to Pallet or Twinleaf Town?" A shake of Ash's head told Sorrel something else.

"I'm all about being the greatest Pokémon Master. And I think Verity is a good partner to have since she wants to follow in her mom's footsteps."

"She was a famous trainer," Verity clarified.

"I gotcha," Sorrel accepted. "Well, until next time…"

"See ya!" they said in unison. Sorrel left on one direction and Ash and Verity to another with the trainers holding hands. Pikachu and Piplup watched as the two were on a unified journey that only can be straight to success. Marshadow peered from the shadow of a street sign and watched with a smile, holding the Rainbow Wing feather. From its view, they're two wings of a bird Pokémon flying high in the sky.

* * *

END of WATER  
Next up: ELECTRIC


	2. Plenty of Pika-Love

_Type: Electric  
Shipping: PikaV__alley__Shipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 2: __Plenty of PikaLove_

* * *

Ash, Kiawe, Mimo and Pikachu were heading to Pikachu Valley. It had been awhile since they came to the land full of Pikachu with their caretaker, Pikala. The three humans carried Pikachu ears along. "I wanted to see all the Pikachu again, Big Bro," Mimo praised. "Thanks for bringing me along."

"D-Don't mention it," a nervous Kiawe shuttered. "Just as long as we follow the rule about 'Pika,' right?"

"I remember! I'm just so anxious to play with the Pikachu like before!" Hearing Mimo's wish made Ash laugh.

"I remember being the same way," he related.

"Really?" awed Mimo. "You were anxious to play with Pokémon?"

"I was," Ash replied. To Kiawe, he believed Ash was Mimo's age with the similar behavior.

"I bet you hadn't changed after you became a trainer," he guessed. Ash had another laugh.

"Yeah, I can't help it if I love Pokémon a lot," Ash shrugged. Soon enough, they spotted the pack of Pikachu. They arrived at Pikachu Valley.

"We're here!" alerted Kiawe. They applied the Pikachu ears before entering. In the midst of the pack, Pikala spotted the trio with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

"Alo-Pika!" she greeted. She waived to the group and they returned waives back. That's when Pikala turned to a fixed direction. "Now, you may be the author but you must also follow the rules-Pika!" The fourth wall broken, the kids looked to Pikala with befuddled looks… Pika…

"Alo-Pika!" they greeted back-Pika. The kids reached Pikala and she snagged Ash's Pikachu to hug-Pika.

"I'm glad that all of you came back-Pika!" she welcomed-Pika. "Ash-Pika… Kiawe-Pika… Mimo-Pika…" Pikachu squealed excitedly for the welcoming from Pikala-Pika.

"So, what's going on that you had us come over-Pika?" asked Kiawe-Pika.

"Well, it's about Curly and the Boss-Pika," Pikala started-Pika. She soon found the female Pikachu she mentioned. "Take a look, here she comes-Pika." All turned as Ash's Pikachu leaped down to meet with Curly who looked down in the Pika-Dumps.

("It's you, Kantonian!") realized Curly-Pika.

("What's wrong?") asked Ash's Pikachu-Pika. Curly shoved her face into Pikachu's shoulder-Pika.

("Boss! He was having fun with another girl!")

("Boss?") Looking around, Ash's Pikachu eyed a lot of Alolan Pikachu, but not Boss, who was a Shiny Pikachu with a wild hairstyle-Pika. Other Pikachu surrounded Ash's Pikachu and Curly.

"Curly's certainly down in the Pika-dumps," Kiawe noticed-Pika.

"Luck-Pika-ly, Ash's Pikachu is Pika-standing," Pikala teased-Pika. Seeing the Pikachu help out Ash's Pikachu and Curly. Looking on, some of the Pikachu eyed Boss with a new Pikachu by his side-Pika. Boss glared to Ash's Pikachu and Curly before walking off with his new Pika.

("I think I get what's going on,") Ash's Pikachu squeaked to Curly-Pika.

("I also wanna say sorry for breaking your heart,") Curly apologized-Pika. Ash's Pikachu blinked to Curly's apology-Pika.

("What are you talking about? I was fine. I was more concerned about Sophocles' Togedemaru.")

("A what?")

("Yeah, but she's more of a sister figure, according to Ash.")

("Oh… So is it okay with us?")

("Sure!") The pack of Pikachu helped Ash's Pikachu and Curly by bringing various Berries to them-Pika. The kids saw the pack of Mouse Pokémon support the two in the spotlight-Pika.

"Seems Curly and Ash's Pikachu are together-Pika!" awed Mimo-Pika.

"So Pikarific!" cooed Pikala-Pika. Mimo stood and gazed to the pack-Pika.

"I wanna Pika-play with them!" she cheered-Pika before chasing the Pikachu pack-Pika.

"Mimo, Pika-wait!" called out Kiawe-Pika. He stood and began to chase his sis-Pika. The pack became frightened and scattered the Pika-way. Ash's Pikachu returned to Mimo and patted her Pika-leg.

("Mimo, you shouldn't do that,") he Pika-squeaked. Mimo whimpered at her mistake-Pika.

"I'm Pika-sorry," she Pika-cried. Pikala had walked with Ash through the Pika-valley.

"The Pikachu here have always given me such a Pika-fun time," she Pika-sighed.

"I Pike-bet," Ash Pika-greed. "It's almost like the time I was a Pikachu." Pikala blinked and the siblings gawked to Ash's Pika-claim.

"You, Ash?" gulped Kiawe-Pika. "A… Pikachu!?" Mimo laughed to Ash's Pika-claim.

"Ash was a Pikachu!" she Pika-cheered. Pikala wondered about the story.

"I would love to hear the Pika-tale of you as a Pikachu!" she Pika-wished. "But, I'll give you a temporary waive to the Pika-rule when you do." Ash blinked to the offer of saying "Pika" for his Pika-story.

"Really, Pikala?" he questioned-Pika.

"Just this Pika-once." Taking a breath, Ash felt ready to explain the story of his time as a Pikachu.

"This happened when I was in Johto and was with Misty and Brock. We came across a Pokémon Magician-in-training named Lily who had a Murkrow." To Kiawe and Mimo, hearing a story involving Misty and Brock made them a little excited.

"Misty and Brock must have been really good friends," Mimo PikAwed. Pikala caught Mimo's infraction-Pika.

"No, no, no Mimo-Pika!" she cheerfully scolded-Pika. "Only Ash has the stay on the 'Pika'rule." Mimo gasped, a Pika-upset. Kiawe nudged himself to Mimo-Pika.

"I Pika this for you, Pikala," he spoke up-Pika before kneeling to her ear. "Let's just listen to the story. We may know more of Ash with this." Mimo nodded her Pika-ears.

"Okay," she whispered back-Pika. Ash was given Pikala's okay to Pikatinue,

"Anyway, Lily was looking for ingredients for her magic spell that could make people understand the feelings and thoughts of Pokémon," he Pikatinued. "She had different ingredients like Stun Spore of a Parasect, nectar from a Gloom, iron shavings of a Magnemite, dirt from Team Rocket's Meowth's claws and tears from an Aipom. All that was needed was Pikachu's Thunderbolt. As soon as Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit the concoction, I was surrounded in this yellow smoke. When it cleared, I was at Pikachu's height and saw everyone else huge. Only when Misty showed me a mirror when I realized I had transformed into a Pikachu." Everyone gasped to Ash's Pikachu tale.

"That's how you became a Pikachu?" asked Kiawe-Pika.

"That's how I became a Pikachu," Ash Pikanfirmed. "Turns out the spell book was smudged up by Team Rocket when they had a Weezing. More ingredients were needed but the damage was done. For a long while, I… was a Pikachu. Luckily, the spell lasted for a few hours. I even felt better after telling Misty and Brock how I felt better on my two feet than four. It was one of my funnier moments." The Pikachu laughed to the story-Pika.

("Your trainer's hilarious!") one Pikachu chuckled-Pika.

("Only he can tell stories like that,") Ash's Pikachu shrugged-Pika. Kiawe, Mimo and Pikala laughed to Ash's tale as well-Pika.

"That was so Pika-funny!" teared Mimo-Pika.

"Only you can get into some Pika-situations, Ash!" chortled Kiawe-Pika. After calming down, Ash's Pikachu and Curly played together with the playground equipment-Pika.

('You really have an amazing trainer, Kantonian,") Curly Pikamplimented.

("Well, Ash is all sorts of fun,") Ash's Pikachu assured-Pika, ("We've been to places some Pikachu can dream of.")

("I'm one of them! Maybe I can go with you back to Kanto.")

("I wish, but I'm always traveling with Ash so staying in one place… hardly happens.") This saddened Curly a Pika-bit.

("Oh… I see.") That's when Ash's Pikachu issued a Pika-promise.

("Ash's mom is good at cooking.")

("Your trainer's mom?")

("Yeah! You can stay with her and wait for us!") The offer made Curly embrace Ash's Pikachu and nuzzle-Pika. With the "Pika" rules reapplied back to Ash, he joined Pikala in more Pika-Berry gathering.

"So, are you continuing your Pikahuna challenges?" asked Pikala-Pika.

"I am," Ash Pikanfirm. "Also, why have the writer follow the same rules-Pika?" Pikala laughed to the fourth-wall breaking-Pika.

"I wanted to see how he'd be writing with the 'Pika' rules! I didn't think he'd find so many ways to 'Pika' anything. At least, he can Plkacease."

"Yeah, enough of the fourth-wall Pika-business." Suddenly, Pikala stopped.

"Ash-Pika?" Hearing his name, Ash turned to Pikala. "I'm actually glad we can Pika-share so many things together. What I learned from you and your Pika-stories and how you and your Pikachu nearly went separate Pika-ways… it reminded me of how close I Pika-was to Boss." Ash seemed surprised.

"Really? You and Pika-Boss?"

"Pika-yes! The two of us couldn't live without each Pika-other. Heck, there are times I'd rather live with you, Pika." Ash gulped to the confession.

"Pika-me?" It took a minute for Pikala to find the nerve to admit.

"Sharing a Pika-passion with another Pikachu trainer's been fascinating to discover. You and your Pikachu have been through so much Pika together… that I wish it was Pika-Me, Curly and the Boss." Ash sensed Pikala's passion billow up.

"Pikachu Valley does need to be watched over. I can't stay and help with that-Pika… and you coming would jeopardize the Pikachu." Pikarla nodded as she knelt down and placed her hands on Ash's shoulders.

"Maybe not Pika now… but I would love to get the same Pika-love that you've given to your Pikachu. You would be the great Pika-Boss that I would love." That's when she gave Ash a kiss to his lips, holding it for a long time as Kiawe and Mimo watched in awe.

"Whoa, Ash!" gawked Kiawe. "What's this all about!?" Mimo gawked as well but not to Ash's kiss. She slapped Kiawe on the side.

"Bro, respect the 'Pika' rule!" she snapped.

"But-" Kiawe couldn't find the words to say as Pikala gave Ash the Pika-love that even the Pikachu agree on… chu!

* * *

END of ELECTPIKA  
Next up: NORMAL

(Alright, I'll reset the polls so get ready to vote for the next one. With that, I wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving.)


	3. Risa and Shine, Ash!

_Type: Normal  
Shipping:WindFestOfUsShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 3: Risa and Shine, Ash!_

* * *

It had been a day since the chaos of the Wind Festival which Toren's stolen Effect Spore essence nearly caused a cataclysmic disaster. School had gone back in session at Fula High where Risa and Eevee entered class. Her classmates saw the Evolution Pokémon, cooing to their hearts' aflutter. "Risa, is that Eevee yours?" a green-haired teen asked.

"It is," Risa laughed. "It was intended for Rick but learning what he was doing while bedridden at the hospital, I'm keeping her." Eevee barked to confirm Risas claim.

"You certainly picked up a cutie pie of a Pokémon," a brunette cooed "But you might want yo put her away. You know our teacher's feelings to seeing Pokémon in the classroom."

"I'll make sure she's put away before the bell," Risa promised. A redhead came to Risa's desk.

"I heard that you got your legs back, Risa," she pointed out. Risa gawked to the news that she could run again. Prior to the Wind Festival, Risa, a track star for Fula High, suffered a leg injury and it seemed her days of track were done. Her leg healed but she was reluctant to run again. Then came Ash and Pikachu who visited Fula City for the Wind Festival. Ash's words sunk in as encouragement to get Risa to run again in the midst of a colossal disaster. "So, are we seeing Rapid Risa reborn?" Risa laughed nervously.

"It's a little soon," she replied. A raven-haired had more as she petted Eevee.

"So, Risa?" she started. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a boyfriend?" This made Risa jump. "Oh, don't be so bashful. You and the boy with the Pikachu look good together." Risa stuttered to say anything and Eevee gasped to Risa's shakiness. As the girls continued to question Risa's newfound relationship, the green-haired spotted Ash and Pikachu with Torren with his Chansey.

"It seems that everyone around who breathed in the Effect Spores is cured," Torren studied. "I've never thought someone would cause this much chaos with something as small as that Spore concoction."

"That's good," Ash sighed. "That's one crisis that we didn't need. Of course, Team Rocket should be responsible for it all. The stolen Effect Spore, the Eternal Flame…"

"And you're responsible for everyone working together to save Fula City and the Wind Festival." Hearing Torren's point made Ash sweat a little.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing, okay?" All Torren did was laugh as the girls gawked to finding Ash and Pikachu.

"Risa, it's your boyfriend!" the green-haired teased. Risa gawked to her classmates' finding of Ash and Pikachu.

"I'd say he's a little young, but not unreasonable to enjoy," the brunette studied.

"Maybe, but that wittle Pikachu's too much to stay back and wait!" the redhead cooed before turning to Risa, embarrassed as ever. "Why don't we open the window and let you talk to him?"

"Are you nuts!?" she gasped. "It's bad enough if the teacher finds out about Eevee, but the window open!?"

"Cool your heels, Risa!" the brunette snapped. "We've got like ten minutes. A quick shout-out shouldn't hurt." Peer pressure mounting, Risa came to the window and leaned out to where the green-haired pointed.

"GOOD MORNING, ASH!" shouted Risa. Ash and Pikachu heard Risa and looked up to the window.

"GOOD MORNING, RISA!" replied Ash. "YOU GO TO SCHOOL HERE!?"

"I DO! ARE YOU STAYING IN FULA CITY FOR AWHILE!?"

"YEAH! I GOTTA MEET UP WITH THE MAYOR ABOUT THE CIRCUMSTANCES FROM THE EFFECT SPORES AND AFTERMATH!"

"AWESOME! I'LL STOP BY AFTER SCHOOL! I WANNA SHOW YOU TO SOMEONE!"

"YOU GOT IT!" With that exchange done, the girls closed the window before the bells rang.

"I was gonna ask about your plans but I guess that'll work," Torren shrugged. Pikachu laughed to the exchange. "Weren't you also with Margo for awhile?"

"I was and I'm sure she'll be happy to know her dad's given me something for saving Fula City," Ash confirmed. "He told me when the storm settled." Chansey patted Ash on the back with a smile.

"Chansey approves of the praise Mayor Oliver's giving you for your efforts." Ash petted Chansey to thank the Fairy-Type Pokémon. Hours later, Ash and Pikachu exited Oliver's office, Risa and Eevee arrived with the baby fox on her shoulder.

"Right on time!" she laughed. Seeing Risa in her school uniform, Ash figured on her wear.

"How was school?" he asked as Risa picked and petted Pikachu.

"Stressful, but after what happened at the Wind Festival, it's not that bad. It's tough to keep Eevee under control, especially with a stern, no-nonsense teacher." Ash gulped to Risa's struggle.

"Eevee, you're not trying to get Risa kicked out of school, right?" The Evolution Pokémon tried to play innocent. "So, anyway… you said you had someone you wanted me to see?"

"I did… Rick's getting his leg examined to see if he can be discharged from the hospital with at least a boot." The name rang Ash's bell to who Rick was.

"Oh, your brother! You told me after you caught Eevee."

"Yep! Let's go see him!" With that, the group headed to the hospital and to ICU which they found a nurse leaving Rick's room.

"Hello, Risa," she greeted. "Are you here to see your brother?"

("We are!") barked Eevee. Ash and Risa laughed to Eevee's response.

"You heard Eevee!" he joked.

"And I can understand her!" the nurse giggled before letting the kids and Pokémon in to see Rick who was standing with help of crutches. His leg was still in a heavy cast.

"Hey, sis!" he greeted.

"Rick, it seems you have you strength to stand up, huh?" noticed Risa.

"Yeah, and it's a great step to leaving this hospital. The nurse said that she's impressed with the healing but did warn that I'll need to wear a boot for another month just to make sure the bones are connected properly." That's when he saw Ash and Pikachu. "Hey, you're the ones who helped save Fula City when that Tyranitar ran amok during the Catch Race!" Ash chuckled to the notice.

"Well, I have that ability, so to speak," he admitted. "Anyway, when you mentioned a boot to wear."

"Yeah, it's an air-cushioned boot," Rick explained. "It can help me walk while my leg's still healing."

"I see…" Risa watched the bond between Ash and Rick when the latter had this to say.

"By the way, you may be younger than Risa, but you two seem to click." This made Risa's cheeks go red. Ash blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean 'click'?" This made Risa pick Rick up and slam him back in bed before running out with her and Ash's Pokémon.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled. Rick sat up and groaned.

"She's afraid to admit it," he groaned. Ash blinked again, horribly confused. "Oh yeah! I bet you didn't know what I was in the Wind Festival." Snapping out, Ash wondered about Rick's role.

"What did you do?" he asked. Rick pulled out a white wig and sunglasses and applied them. Seeing what he looked like, Ash realized the appearance. "Oh, you're the informer on the Pokémon Channel! You definitely helped out during the crisis!" Rick laughed to Ash's discovery.

"I knew you'd react to this." They had a laugh before going on about doing a video together. After they completed a video together, Ash reunited with Pikachu while Risa and Eevee waited outside the hospital.

"Hey!" she greeted. "Can we talk? I know it's been… embarrassing for me, not because I have Eevee." Ash heard the request as Rick hijacked a CCTV camera to find the group.

"Sure," he accepted as they walked.

"Look, maybe finding you during the Wind Festival to help me find Eevee… I should've been more kind to you." Ash and Pikachu looked to Risa, a little puzzled.

"You've been kind since you asked me to help out."

"I know, but the fact that you helped me when no one else did… I wasn't trying to use you or Pikachu as a tool to appease Rick." Ash snickered to Risa's wanted denial.

"I heard what you wanted and helped you out."

"Which I thank you for… but it's the longevity that I wanted to talk about." This made Ash and the Pokémon wonder.

("What do you mean?") squeaked Pikachu.

"Having Eevee, it relived what I had to go through to even get here: the freedom to the injury to even the fears Eevee and I shared." Her cheeks became red again. "Maybe my friends and Rick are right: that you and I were meant to be together." The Pokémon awed Risa's discovered feelings.

"You and I?" repeated Ash. That's when Eevee leaped down and nuzzled on Ash's leg. Ash knelt down and petted Eevee again.

"In a sense… my Eevee is also your Eevee. I'd also argue that your Pikachu's mine as well." It took Ash a few seconds to realize Risa's meaning.

"We're together by our Pokémon… I understand… and maybe I can see why."

"I definitely see how: it's like our Pokémon are our engagement rings that we have." Ash had a bit of a laugh as he stood with Risa's Eevee in his arms.

"Rings like Pokémon, huh? An engage-" He stopped mid-word and turned to Risa who was in front of him. "Wait… engagement? As in a… wedding?" Risa clasped Ash's cap to remove and place on Pikachu's head.

"I do…" She finally sealed Ash's lips with her own and kissed him, holding his head by the back of it as Ash succumbed to Risa's kiss. Ash didn't fight. He let the kiss behold his consciousness and felt their tongues wanting to hug each other. Rick, watching from the hospital, smiled to seeing the two engage in a moment of bliss while a video of him and Ash was paused.

"Now this should go viral!" he sneered as he managed to take a snapshot of the two kissing. While the photo of Ash and Risa kissing may spread across social media platforms, it seemed Eevee and Pikachu watched Ash and Risa evolve into a couple.

* * *

END of NORMAL  
Next up: FAIRY

(Alright, December's here and so come the rest of the one-shots but let's keep the votes going.)


	4. Christmas PokeGear

_Type: Fairy  
Shipping: GivenPokéGearShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 4: Christmas PokéGear_

* * *

DEAR ASH-  
YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE INVITED TO MY CHRISTMAS PARTY IN GREENFIELD. MOLLY AND I HOPE THAT YOU CAN ATTEND AND SEE HOW WE'RE DOING SINCE THE INCIDENT.

SINCERELY,  
PROFESSOR SPENCER HALE

Ash and Pikachu made their way to Greenfield after receiving Professor Hale's Christmas invite. The two remembered the chaos after Professor Hale had gone missing and Entei, created by a swarm of Unown, kidnapped Delia. The Unown had turned Molly's dream into a reality for a little girl as Ash and his friends were on a rescue mission which revealed that some of Ash's daredevil traits stemmed from his own mother. Talk about a family of risk-takers… Ash was rescued by his old Charizard and helped Molly regain a sense of reality. After the Unown were defeated, Professor Hale returned. Tonight, Ash and Pikachu arrived to attend the party with Delia, Professor Oak and Mimey on the trip. However, Ash was heading to the Pokémon Center, much to Delia's befuddlement. "Ash, the party's over at Professor Hale's home, not the Pokémon Center!" she advised. Ash turned to Delia with a reason.

"Hey, I'm just making a precaution about it," he explained. "I don't know what they're serving there and better to be safe than sorry before heading back to Pallet." Delia giggled to her son's protective idea.

"I think when he got the invite for Spencer's Christmas party, he wanted to be sure you're okay," Oak studied.

"I should be the one who needs to be protective, not him, Professor," Delia happily argued. After reserving a room, Ash changed his shirt to a green long-sleeve shirt with a Fastball ornament as decal before reapplying his coat.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he announced. After a few minutes, they arrived at Professor Hale's home. Delia knocked on the door and a young blond woman emerged. She wore a white long-sleeve blouse, long skirt and white heels.

"Delia?" she noticed. Delia's face lit up.

"Gloria, I haven't seen you since Celedon University!" she realized. They both hugged at the reunion. Gloria now noticed the others.

"Sam, I can't imagine you're still so mobile at your age!" she teased. "How long has it been since your last students graduated before you retired?"

"Now, come on, Gloria," Oak chuckled. "Someone's gotta watch and study Pokémon at my ranch. Besides, there's still a world of them to discover." Out of nowhere, Molly came outside and hugged Delia by the legs.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" she cried. Seeing the little blond girl in a cute red dress, Delia knelt down to meet Molly.

"Hi, Molly!" she returned. "You've been a good girl?" Molly looked up before nodding.

"My mom and dad are back with me and I've behaved since!" Seeing Molly, Pikachu leaped down to greet the girl who caused so much trouble with the Unown tiles. "Hi, Pikachu! I saw you with Ash on TV! You are so strong!"

("I have been!") squeaked Pikachu. Gloria now turned to Ash.

"So, you're Delia's son that I heard so much about," she recognized. "My goodness, I forgot what you looked like all those years ago!" She pinched Ash's cheeks and wriggled them around. "You've grown into quite the young man!" Her babyish voice became groan-worthy to him.

"Hey!" he softly snapped. "Easy!" Suddenly, an Unown flew toward Ash, making him jump. The H-shaped Unown flew around the trainer and mother.

"It's okay!" voiced Molly. "This Unown stayed with us and said sorry to me and mommy and daddy."

("We weren't thinking,") it spoke up. Pikachu patted Unown to know it wasn't anything bad.

"Anyway, would you all wanna come in?" welcomed Gloria. "I can hang your coats." The guests praised Gloria's hospitality.

"We appreciate it," Oak offered as they entered. There were plenty of people who attended the party and upon luck, Delia spotted some adults who were enjoying a bottle of white wine. Seeing the wine, Delia sighed to Ash's concern prior to reaching the Hale household. She approached the wine when Hale's Schuyler approached.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" he spoke. Delia turned to the Schuyler with a glass of the wine on hand.

"Schuyler!" she greeted.

"You doing alright? It's been awhile since the Unown and Entei wreaked havoc."

"I'm doing fine. Besides, the experience reminded me of the times I tried to scare Ash when he was wild. By the way, is that a berry wine?"

"Yeah, Sparkle Sitrus. You'd be surprised at what berries can be made to drinks." Someone poured a sample for Delia to try. Seeing from afar, Ash and Pikachu shook their heads to the sight.

"And she wonders why I checked into the Pokémon Center," he murmured.

("A good call,") Pikachu agreed. Spencer arrived and spotted the trainer and Pokémon.

"Ash, is that you?" he asked. Turning, Ash and Pikachu eyed Spencer with a present under his arm.

"Professor Hale?" he guessed. Spencer smiled to the recognition.

"I never had a chance to personally thank you for saving Molly after I disappeared into the Unown realm. Still surprises me that one of them became a member of the family."

"I know, right?" Then, Ash took stock of the present. "Are you giving Molly an early Christmas present?"

"Oh, it's not for Molly. In fact…" Spencer handed the gift to Ash. "It's for you." Ash and Pikachu felt overwhelmed to get a present from Spencer.

"For me? Professor, not that I don't deserve it, but thanks! Just a thanks for stopping the Unown and Entei is enough for me."

"Except it's not from us." Now, Ash and Pikachu felt puzzled.

("Who, then?") asked Pikachu. Ash spun the present around, but there was no tag. Mimey came to Ash's side, also a little concerned.

"When I got this, it came with a note," Spencer added as he handed the note to Ash. He read the note with a whisper.

PROFESSOR HALE,  
PLEASE GIVE THIS TO ASH AT THE PARTY AND LET HIM OPEN IT UP.

There was no name to the note. While the note left a mystery to Ash and Pikachu, Ash obliged and opened it up. Inside was a PokéGear. It baffled Ash and Pikachu. "A PokéGear?" he wondered. As he picked the PokéGear from the case, it rang. Surprised, Ash answered. "Hello?" A second later, a voice echoed.

"Merry Christmas, Ash!" a young woman whispered over the phone. "Thanks for coming. I'm upstairs but that's all I can hint you at. If you want to know, come up and find me." The PokéGear disconnected.

"That was rather cryptic," Spencer gulped.

"That's for sure," Ash confirmed. Molly saw Ash with the PokéGear and ran over to him and her father, Unown not far behind.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I got a call from someone," Ash replied. "She told me to come upstairs." Molly began to feel a party crasher was on the premise.

"I wanna go!" she demanded. Spencer began to worry the instant she wanted to join Ash.

"Molly, are you sure?" he questioned. "What if someone is up there to kidnap you?" Molly stood by Ash.

"I can stay by his side," she countered. "He helped me before." Spencer wasn't too comfortable about letting Ash watch over Molly when Mimey stood behind her.

"I see," he surrendered. "Can you watch over Molly?" Mimey, Pikachu and Unown nodded to the warning.

"She'll be fine with me," Ash assured. Spencer smiled and allowed the kids and Pokémon to go upstairs. They reached Molly's room. To Ash, the room brought back memories. "I remember being here when Mom was kidnapped."

("At least she wasn't hurt,") Pikachu reminded. The Pokémon looked around but couldn't find anyone or anything. ("Nothing…") This made Molly believe the caller was in another room.

"The caller said upstairs, right?" she repeated. "Let's check the other rooms!" Ash and the Pokémon nodded and scoped the rest of the upstairs. Spencer's and Gloria's room was empty, the study was unoccupied… even the bathrooms were clean. Without warning, a rustle. It came from elsewhere.

("The game room?") wondered Unown. There was one place with a clue and they proceeded to another room. It was as big as the ballroom with everyone else socializing and had scores of toys. That's when they spotted someone in the darkness. They had to be cautious.

"Stay with me," Ash whispered. "It could be Team Rocket." They walked slowly to the figure which didn't appear any taller than Mimey. Molly stood behind Ash as he faced the figure as it turned around. It was a Jynx with a Santa hat. Quickly, everyone lowered their guard. "Sorry, Jynx. We didn't mean to scare you." Jynx wove her arm and shook her head. Molly came out to see Jynx to observe herself and see the Santa hat.

("It is all right, Ash!") the Human Shaped Pokémon. Seeing the hat, Ash realized Jynx had a special trainer.

"Did Santa send you alone?" he asked.

("He's here, actually,") Jynx corrected. ("He's there.") Pointing, everyone turned to find the jolly red man with the magical sack.

"Ho ho ho!" he laughed.

"Santa!" cheered Ash and Molly. They and the Pokémon reached Santa.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite trainer," Santa realized. "How have you been, Ash?"

"Just great, Santa," Ash giggled. "Did you come for the party? I know Christmas isn't for another week." Santa laughed.

"Oh, I did have a few gifts to hand out to the adults." Santa saw Molly and knelt down. "I've heard a few tales about you." Molly became fearful as she believed Santa marked her on his "Naughty" list. "If you behave from here on out, you may get something from me." Molly became hopeful. That's when Ash had to ask about the PokéGear.

"Santa, were you the one who gave this to me?" he asked, showing the PokéGear. Santa became suspicious.

"When did you receive the PokéGear?"

"About 15 minutes ago." Something didn't click with Santa as he spotted another item.

"That may be whoever set that as well." Pointing to the item, all looked up but Ash walked to it, being underneath mistletoe.

"I can see an Aipom set mistletoe up there." The mistletoe made Molly wonder.

"Santa?" she started. "What's that?" As Santa and the Pokémon looked to the mistletoe, someone else saw Ash and moved closer.

"Molley, that's mistletoe," he whispered. "There's a Christmas tradition about being under mistletoe." Molly awed the mistletoe's history.

"What's the tradition?"

"If we wait, we'll see it." Ash began to notice the silence.

"Hey, something up?" he asked as a figure appeared just behind him. Turning around, he was attacked. His head latched on and his lips robbed. When he looked, a girl was right there and she took his lips with a Granbull and Aipom in the back. When they briefly broke, Ash got a look at the kisser. She wore a white dress with white heels.

"You should know the Christmas tradition by now, risk-taker," she teased.

"Lisa…" Rather than let Ash ask, Lisa locked his lips with hers, tied tongues and held on for a minute. Molly gasped to seeing Ash getting kissed as she began to understand the tradition of the mistletoe.

"Ho ho ho!" laughed Santa. "I thought this was Christmas, not a wedding! Though, both can happen, I guess." Now, Ash wondered to the reason for Lisa's sudden affection.

"Lisa, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I've been worried about you since you had gone in to rescue your mom," Lisa started. "You're fine now as I can see, but I constantly wondered if what you did against Entei would've left some repercussions… and I felt that I needed to give you something more than the PokéGear." To Ash, Lisa was the gift giver who gave him the PokéGear,

"Now, I see…" After a little while, the party was winding down. Ash's precaution helped as Delia got tipsy from the wine and they were back in the Pokémon Center. Molly and her parents got a chance to see Santa before he headed back to the North Pole to get ready to deliver Christmas gifts… but for Ash, he got the best gift of all… and not every Christmas present needs to be wrapped. The Pokémon were stuffed with Pokémon food but Pikachu and Lisa's Pokémon were enjoying their trainers being of love. In fact, they kissed as they slept… under the mistletoe.

* * *

END of FAIRY  
Next up: ICE

(Last chance to vote before the halftime reset!)


	5. Cali-Mahri

_Type: Ice  
Shipping: OrangeSisterShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 5: Cali-Mahri_

* * *

Ash, Misty, Tracey and their Pokémon friends continued their journey across the Orange Islands. As they traveled on Lapras… "ASH!" sounded someone familiar. Everyone turned around to find a ferry riding toward them. The ferry slowed and was about several feet from Lapras while parallel to the Transport Pokémon.

"Rudy!?" the three humans gasped.

"Looks like I caught you guys at the right time!" he laughed. "You three headed to the Kumquat Island?" This made the group blink.

"How did you know?" asked Tracey. Rudy seemed pleased with the response.

"Cool!" he smirked. "Come on board, we can give you guys a lift!" Misty awed the invite.

"Of course!" she accepted. Rudy lowered a ladder to which the trainers climbed up onto the ferry. The slow ferry allowed the trainers to get comfortable. Rudy's little sister, Mahri, ran up to Misty with joy.

"Misty!" she cheered. The two girls hugged as Ash came to the rail and to Lapras.

"Hey, let me get you up here and to the pool to relax!" he called down. "Return!" Ash recalled Lapras and after a moment in the Pokéball, he released the Transport Pokémon in the deck pool with a Starmie and Seel. There were a bunch of Water Pokémon also enjoying new company. Ash came over to Lapras with a smile but somber face. "Sorry about that. You did put in a lot of work." Lapras understood and wailed. Seel barked to Ash who petted the Sea Lion Pokémon. Misty and Mahri came over to see Lapras and Seel.

"I remember that you're the same Lapras who came to my rescue,"Mahri praised. Lapras lowered his head to meet and nuzzle Mahri. "Oh, you're so sweet…" Lapras wailed in happiness to her praise. Tracey sketched the human and Pokémon.

"Lapras' progress has steadily improved since we caught him," he noted. A little later on, Rudy invited Misty onto the bridge.

"Mahri's glad we found you," he told Togepi's trainer. "Ever since you guys arrived at Trovita Island and rescued her, she's been going on about you guys, even though you're here for Ash's gym battle with me." Misty turned to Ash and Mahri with Pikachu jumping on Mahri's head.

"She does view us like heroes," Misty believed. "Still, I have an obligation to be with Ash."

"Well, that's not what I'm worried too much about," Rudy scoffed. "See, Mahri's been inspired by you guys." This made Misty awe.

("She is?") chirped Togepi. Misty thought of the situation all wrong.

"So, it was Mahri who wanted to see us, not you?" she guessed.

"Pretty much," Rudy shrugged. "Your ability to rescue her, Ash's battle with me, the strength and bond between all of your Pokémon…" Misty snickered to Rudy's claim.

"You're being generous!" she giggled.

"Maybe… but Mahri sensed that you'd be willing to help her become a Pokémon trainer." Misty awed again, this time about Mahri's wish.

"I see! Maybe I should talk to her about it!" As the ferry continued, the Pokémon interacted with each other with some playing with a ball that looked just like an Ultra Ball. One swipe from Seel's tail fired right pass Venonat and Psyduck.

"Oh no!" gasped Ash. He dove and caught the ball before it flew over the railing and into the ocean below. "Gotcha!" After landing, he rolled to the side and slammed into it. He winced but soon got up with Pikachu and Bulbasaur rushing to be sure he was okay.

("Are you hurt?") the Seed Pokémon asked. Ash rose to his knees.

"I'm good." He stood up and threw the ball back to the Pokémon. "Seel, not so hard next time!" Seel barked with a happy look while clapping his fins. Mahri watched how Ash was able to interact with everyone's Pokémon, including Misty's Psyduck and her Seel.

'_He's so compassionate with all the Pokémon involved,'_ she admired. _'Misty must know a lot about Ash. Maybe I can ask her what Ash is really like.' _She ran off in search for Misty. It didn't take long for her to find as she was at the front of the ferry. She retained her soft clutch on Togepi. "Misty!" Hearing Mahri, Misty turned to Rudy's sister.

"Mahri!" she welcomed.

("Hi, Mahri!") shrilled Togepi.

"What's up?" asked Misty. Mahri took a deep breath before going on.

"What- uh…" she stuttered. "What's… Ash like?" This made Misty blink.

"What's… this about?" she asked.

("Tell us!") chirped Togepi.

"W-Well…" Mahri stuttered again. "I-I was thinking of traveling with you three and your Pokémon like being on Lapras… and… I want to learn about being a trainer like Rudy." Misty admired Mahri wanting to become a trainer like herself.

"That's great," she praised. "But… what does it have to do with Ash?" Mahri irked herself before straightening out.

"I… want to know about him before he helps me… and you and Tracey." Misty gulped as she believed Mahri was after Ash.

"Uh huh…" Hearing the disbelieving huff, Mahri felt Misty was onto her. At dinner, Tracey wondered about Rudy's success in scoring a ferry.

"So, Rudy," he asked with his mouth half-full. "How did you get the ferry?" Rudy chuckled to Tracey's questioning.

"Well, it was pretty lucky that one was allowed to be rented," he started. "So, when Mahri requested to get this and find you guys, I couldn't say no. At least you'll be rested before reaching the last gym." Ash nodded, knowing he needed one more badge from the Orange League before challenging the Orange Crew Leader.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind a little break and an area to train!" he cheered. "In fact, Lapras and Seel were training on endurance while you had dinner cooking."

"There you go!" praised Rudy. "Besides, Mahri has been looking up to you." Ash smiled, knowing he's got a new supporter.

"Nice!" he sneered. "Guess I'll have to make sure that I don't disappoint." Seeing how much he ate, Mahri awed Ash's appetite.

"Yeah, Ash likes to have a full stomach," Misty whispered. Mahri giggled. After dinner, the Pokémon were tired but wanted to socialize for awhile. Misty was alone after leaving Togepi in a room offered by Rudy. Togepi fell asleep. Mahri found Misty at the back of the ferry with Lapras sleeping in the pool.

"Do you still like Rudy?" she asked. Misty jumped before turning to see Mahri.

"Oh, it's you…" she sighed. "Well, Rudy's kind and rather charming. It's just that I'm with Ash because he owes me for a new bike." Mahri now understood Misty's bonding with Ash was nowhere near romantic.

"So, you don't like him?" Realizing her wording, Misty irked herself.

"Well, not like that! He's passionate, compassionate… anything that revolves around Pokémon, he wants to make sure it's all good before moving on. Yeah, he likes to go after Pokémon… even Bug Pokémon…" Mahri giggled to Misty's pained face of saying "Bug."

"But he doesn't raise his voice unless there's a need to, right?"

"Like to Team Rocket, he will!" The two laughed to this. That's when Mahri became quiet for a second.

"I still feel that I want you as a big sister… now, more than ever." This made Misty ponder.

"Do you… not like Rudy? He's you big brother."

"I do… but I feel that we can be one big family. You and Rudy, me and Ash…" Misty seemed to realize Mahri's point.

"So, that's why you wanted to join us on these adventures…" Confirming, Mahri nodded. "I didn't think of it that way, but okay!" Rudy came out from the corner and eyed the two girls.

"No wonder you were adamant about Ash and Misty," he budged in. "I will admit, Ash is a tough nut to crack. Still, I appreciate what you said, sister." Mahri chuckled to Rudy's word.

"And I feel better about it!" she sighed. "I'm gonna go see Ash!" She raced away.

"Mahri's got a good head on her shoulders," Misty teased.

"And a good heart to go with," Rudy added. "If there _is_ a way for us to work, we can help each other find our problems and work to overcome them." Misty blushed at the soft spoken words from Rudy.

"Indeed…" she lisped. Her hand seemed to have had a mind of its own as it clutched Rudy's. Mahri found Ash inside with Pikachu asleep.

"Ash?" she called out. Ash turned to Mahri, wondering the ordeal.

"Mahri?" he called back. "What's up?" Mahri entered the room to which she spoke up.

"Ash… ever since you guys rescued me. I've been… having a hard time just staying in one spot within my heart." Ash snickered to her comment.

"I know that feeling. I have a hard time staying in one spot in general." Mahri shared in the giggling.

"The thing is… I wanna be under your Charizard wings." This made Ash blink.

"Why do you wanna be under my Charizard's wings?" Realizing her mistake, Mahri cleared her throat.

"I mean, I wanna be taught by you on being a Pokémon trainer. I wanna know what it's like to travel the world and catch Pokémon." Now, Ash understood Mahri's point.

"Of course! We can do that before we land on Kumquat Island." Mahri shook her head to Ash's guess.

"No, I mean I wanna come with you! I wanna see how you do it all!" Then a moment of silence. "I wanna be… I… wanna… be…" Ash became eager for Mahri to answer.

"What? You wanna be…" Rather than answer with words, she leaped up and gave Ash a kiss to the lips. This shocked Ash to the move by Mahri. The kiss lasted about five seconds before she broke away. She took a deep breath.

"I wanna be your girlfriend." Ash's cheeks blushed to Mahri's confession.

"Mahri, are you sure?" Mahri nodded to confirm herself.

"This way, we can be one big family. Even Rudy would accept you into it." When Mahri hugged again, Ash hugged back.

"Okay." Mahri cried on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm happy! That's why!" Ash chuckled but held on as Mahri kissed Ash again, longer lasting this time. The ferry to Kumquat Island was only hours away, but the ship has sailed for Ash and Mahri. Misty and Rudy have yet to leave the dock, but that may happen pretty soon.

* * *

END of ICE  
Next up: DARK

(The polls have reset. Get ready for more voting to go down and more stories to appear.)


	6. Scrag Covering

_Type: Dark  
Shipping: TradeBattleShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 6: Scrag Covering_

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu and Axew were fast asleep and nothing could disturb them. However, a figure emerged. The tiny figure searched around the campsite and peeked around. It came to Ash's bag and dug inside. As it scurried into the bag, Pikachu's ears perked up. He looked over and saw a cluster of Pokéballs lying on the ground. The figure looked familiar and Pikachu looked to its direction. A part on top of the figure wiggled and soon, stubby arms flew up. It pressed on the ball to increase the size, then hit it once again. The Pokéball opened and Scraggy appeared. Awakened, the Shedding Pokémon rubbed his eyes. ("Who woke me?") he groaned. The stubby arms latched to Scraggy's free arm. Pikachu rushed over and the figure, smaller than Scraggy was, emerged to the two Pokémon.

("I found you!") it cheered. It was a Gothita. ("I found you! I found Scraggy!") This befuddled Pikachu and Scraggy.

("Do we know you?") the Mouse Pokémon asked. Gothita turned to Pikachu and spotted Axew from afar, the latter still sleeping.

("I'm with a Mandibuzz and Deerling,") Gothita hinted. Those Pokémon named didn't help with Scraggy or Pikachu. Gothita reached for Scraggy and dragged him away. This made Pikachu worry and he reached Ash, pushing his head.

("Ash, we got trouble!") he squeaked in panic. ("Ash!") Feeling his head nudged repeatedly, Ash woke up and turned to his friend.

"Pikachu, it's the middle of the night," he groaned.

("I know, but it's Scraggy! Look!") Seeing where Pikachu pointed to, Ash looked to see Gothita and Scraggy heading away from camp. This alerted Ash completely.

"Scraggy?" Ash rose to get shoes on and follow Gothita and Scraggy, journeying away from the camp. "Is that a Gothita? And why is Scraggy out of his Pokéball?"

("That Gothita looks familiar, though…") They followed until Gothita and Scraggy stopped and Ash and Pikachu waited for them to move. Gothita used Psychic to pluck a pair of Oran Berries from a tree and gave one to Scraggy.

"I guess that Gothita wanted to give Scraggy a midnight snack." Gothita spotted one more Oran Berry and tossed it to Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon accepted the Oran Berry as she turned to Ash.

("That's why Scraggy's familiar!") the Fixation Pokémon realized. ("No Snivy, okay?") Ash blinked to Gothita's demand. Hearing Gothita, Pikachu answered for Ash.

("Snivy's still back at camp,") he assured. Gothita seemed pleased at the reply. ("She's probably still asleep.")

("Gotcha!") believed Gothita. After their snack, the Pokémon continued to where they found a Mandibuzz with a familiar girl. Seeing the girl, and Gothita and Mandibuzz nearby, Ash realized who it was.

"Katharine?" he gulped. He saw a small campfire and Gothita gathering Scraggy by it. "I see… Katharine was close by. No wonder Gothita was able to spot us." Mandibuzz woke and saw Ash and the Pokémon and beaked Katharine's hair. This irritated Katharine.

"Stop, Mandibuzz…" she groaned. Mandibuzz continued until she woke up. "You're getting rather picky." Mandibuzz turned to Ash which made Katharine follow. "Ash? How did you-" That's when she spotted Gothita snuggling up to Scraggy by the campfire.

"Yeah, Gothita came to our camp," he sighed.

("I sensed my heart to Scraggy!") she deemed. Scraggy turned to Katharine in wonder.

"So that's what happened…" she figured out. She rolled out of her sleeping bag and to Ash with a blanket. "You little rascal… Sneaking off to find your favorite Pokémon." Ash shook his head with a grin.

"The mysterious ways of Pokémon," he shrugged. "Still no idea how they work."

"I don't blame you, this did seem out of the blue. So, you, Iris and Cilan are nearby?"

"Apparently… Pikachu and I saw Gothita rummaging through my bag to get to Scraggy, then found ourselves here at your camp." Katharine chuckled to Ash's briefing.

"Anyway, have you been getting more Badges?"

"Of course. Got five now and my Pokémon keep getting stronger."

"That's good… How about Iris? I mean, it's been you two and Cilan, right?" Katharine billowed a sigh, alerting Ash and Pikachu. "I'm sure you two have a great relationship." Ash blinked to Katharine's assumption.

"Relationship?" Hearing the repeat, Katharine looked to Ash.

"You and Iris! You two have something going… right?" A blank look from Ash told a different story.

"What are you talking about? Iris and I have been traveling, but all I get from her is the same 'Little Kid' business." It made Katharine blink in some awe.

"You… and Iris… don't have a relationship like Gothita and Scraggy?"

"Should I?"

"Well, maybe… but I don't think she sees you for who you are."

"Oh, she does… She just wants to ignore it if I make a little mistake." This made Katharine laugh.

"Then, Ash… she's not a friend. You'd be better off with her Axew than herself." Ash wondered to Katharine's meaning.

"I… guess. I still wonder why she's even with me." That made Katharine turn to Ash.

"You… don't know?" Ash shook his head.

"No… All she said was that it was a secret. No meaning behind it but that." Now it was Katharine's turn to shake her head.

"You need love, Ash. Gothita and Scraggy are finding it out. Besides, I can support you in ways Iris won't care to give you." Ash wanted to scoff, but his heart denied him a meaning to let him.

"I need love? What could you-" Before he could finish asking, Katharine gave him a kiss to his lips. The Pokémon gawked to the kiss as Gothita copied Katharine and kissed Scraggy on the lips, surprising the Shedding Pokémon. They soon recovered and cheered to the two. The new morning rose and Iris, Cilan and Axew looked around.

"Ash!?" called out Iris.

("Pikachu!") the Tusk Pokémon roared. The missing pair even had Cilan worried.

"Where could they be?" he asked. "It's unlike them to simply run off without a reason." Axew came to Ash's belongings and realized a Pokéball had gone missing.

("Master, here!") he alerted. Iris and Cilan came to Ash's belongings and the Dragon-Type Trainer picked up the left Pokéballs.

"Did someone take Ash's Pokémon?" she guessed.

"I don't think so," Cilan doubted. "A few ingredients are missing for that to be possible. If Ash's Pokémon were the target, why take only one? And it wouldn't be Team Rocket if they took just one, let alone Pikachu."

"Yeah, good point," Iris believed. "Plus, they would've been able to open the Pokéballs to find the Pokémon needed." Without warning, Oshawott's Pokéball grew before he released himself. The Sea Otter Pokémon searched when he saw no Ash and panicked. "Oshawott, calm down! Let me handle things!" Oshawott blinked and turned to Iris who held a Pokéball. "Emolga, I need you!" Emolga emerged and flew to breakfast.

"Emolga, it's not done!" alerted Cilan. Emolga puffed her cheeks, upset at not getting fed.

"Emolga, we need you to find Ash," Iris instructed. Emolga saluted Iris before she threw the Flying Squirrel Pokémon to the air. Oshawott sniffed the dirt and sensed something wrong.

("This way!") it barked before heading in the same direction as Ash and the Pokémon. Emolga and the trainers saw Oshawott and chased after him.

("Wait up!") yelled Emolga. Soon enough, the group found Ash, Katharine and the Pokémon asleep still.

"They… were nearby?" gawked Cilan. "And… is that Katharine?"

"What-" balked Iris. "What is that Little Kid doing!?" While it wasn't kissing, Ash's and Katharine's lips were touching each other. Iris' shouting woke some of the Pokémon. Pikachu and Gothita stirred and saw Iris and Cilan.

("Is breakfast ready?") groaned Pikachu. Gothita clutched onto Scraggy. Axew greeted Gothita while Scraggy did the same for Axew. Ash stirred from the noise of the Pokémon.

"The Pokémon are sure active," he groaned. Katharine woke soon after. They turned to see Iris and Cilan with the former glaring harshly at Ash.

"Good morning, Iris," Katharine greeted. "Good morning, Cilan." The Pokémon Connoisseur waived shyly back.

"What in the heck are you doing, you two!?" snapped Iris. Ash blinked to the Dragon-Type trainer's ranting.

"Why are you getting mad?" he wondered. Oshawott teared up, thankful that Ash was okay.

"Why!?" repeated Iris, the volume of her voice risen. "You're the one with her in the same sleeping bag!" Katharine scoffed and laughed to Axew's trainer's anger.

"So, you _do_ have feelings for Ash, here?" she teased. Iris steamed in anger.

"Don't mock my feelings for that little kid!" she rambled. "It's not my fault that he's about as accident-prone as the next boy from Kanto!" Mandibuzz heard enough and when Iris stepped toward the pair, it plucked Iris and flew away from there. She began to flail around in order to free herself. "LET ME GO! THIS ISN'T FAIR! HELP! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE1" She continued to flail but to no avail. With her gone, the Pokémon sighed in relief.

("She's nasty!") grumbled Gothita. ("Let Master love who she loves!")

("Agreed,") Pikachu sighed. ("It's not Ash's fault that he doesn't get love.") Cilan began to wonder where Mandibuzz took Iris.

"No doubt Mandibuzz took Iris to cool her heels," he murmured. "That attitude certainly brings a bitter aftertaste." He turned around to see Katharine's lips back on Ash again. This made the Pokémon Connoisseur smile. "And there's the sweetener!" Gothita approved of Katharine's love to Ash. Meanwhile, Mandibuzz dropped Iris in a wooded field before flying back. She saw the Bone Vulture Pokémon fly off.

"Hey, where are you going!?" she shouted. "You can't leave me here!" Alone, she became irate. "That little kid… why should _he_ get special treatment!? He hasn't done anything!" Suddenly, she heard oinks. She peered behind her and a herd of Swinub and Piloswine approached her. For a moment, she stood frozen at the Ice-Type Pokémon coming to her with happy faces. "W-wait… Are those… Sw- Swinub? And… Pi- Piloswine?" The herd came closer and closer, faces brimming brighter and brighter to the human, and Iris became more and more frightened. "Get away! GET AWAY!" She rushed up a nearby tree and watched the Pig and Swine Pokémon surround her, wishing to be friends with her. Like Cilan said, Iris needed to cool her heels. At least Ash and Katharine have found their emo-tional love with each other.

* * *

END of DARK  
Next up: GROUND

(At the time, Ground was in the lead when I posted. Regardless, continue your votes for the next one.)


	7. The Rad-ish Kahuna

_Type: Ground  
Shipping: __LittleKahunaShipping_

* * *

_O__ne-Shot 7: The Rad-ish Kahuna_

* * *

On Poni Island, Hapu was gathering the Poni Radishes with Golurk's and Mudsdale's help. The long radishes were also delicate. Golurk had pulling the radishes down to an art form. "Thank you, Golurk," she praised. "Thank you, Mudsdale." Her Ground-Type Pokémon acknowledged Hapu's appraisal. As she continued to pluck the radishes, her mind shot a picture of Ash. His face plagued her mind, causing her to shake her head. No avail… Her mind continued to have Ash in it. Golurk and Mudsdale became worried.

("Master Hapu?") the Automaton Pokémon wondered. Hapu couldn't shake Ash out of her brain.

"It is nothing!" The two Ground-Types blinked to Hapu's snap. She soon refocused and headed to the radish that were bigger than her. However, the face kept reoccurring. _'Why is Ash getting into my head? That boy with the Pikachu are just visitors like the rest of the school.' _She pulled on a radish, but the delicate vegetable known on Poni Island cracked in half. She lost her concentration. She suddenly sat down on the garden dirt. The Draft Horse Pokémon nuzzled itself to Hapu, encouraging her to stand. "Many apologies… I have been… distracted." Golurk and Mudsdale seemed interested to her distraction.

("What's distracting you?") Hapu was on her feet.

"Why do I have Ash infecting my mind?" Her Pokémon wondered about Hapu's mentality. "I heard the Pokémon School is staying at the Pokémon Center." This gave Golurk an idea.

("Shall we head there?") Hapu looked up to her Automaton Pokémon Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu sat at the dining table where Mallow and Tsareena were making dinner while waiting for the rest of the class to return. Ash and Pikachu looked defeated.

"Still no luck in finding an island challenge?" teased Mallow. Ash billowed out a heavy sigh.

"None!" he complained. "I don't get it! This is the last island which has an island guardian, so it should have the Island Kahuna as well!" Tsareena brought over Pokémon food for Pikachu and Rowlet who leaped from Ash's bag.

("Here you go, Pikachu,") Tsareena helped.

("Thanks, Tsareena,") Ash's Pokémon accepted. Mallow slipped Ash a glass of Pinap Juice.

"You shouldn't push yourself to get what you need, Ash!" she advised. Rotom flew from behind Ash and to Mallow.

"That's what we've all been saying for a long time!" he complained. "But you know he'll do anything to be that elusive Pokémon Master status!" Ash leaned back on his chair.

"It's been my dream, guys!" he groaned. "I'm still going after it, no matter what!" Kukui entered and heard the discussion.

"Sounds like someone needs an Electroweb to slow you down a bit!" he joked. Everyone turned to Kukui, a little shocked.

"Professor!?" gawked Ash and Mallow.

"Ash, you do know that the recent Island Kahuna's passed on and that the new kahuna hasn't been given the rite," Kukui mentioned as Gladion and Umbreon entered. "Also, you might need to honor the Island Kahuna since he's Hapu's grandfather." This made Gladion interested.

"Wouldn't that mean Hapu would be the next in line?" he asked. Ash, Mallow and the Pokémon gasped to seeing Lillie's brother.

"Gladion?" gasped Ash. "Are you doing special training here? Or are you looking into the Altar of the Sunne more?"

"The former," Gladion huffed as he sat down. "And to make sure Lillie's not in some trouble you guys put her in." Tsareena acted offended to Gladion's comment.

"Tsareena, calm down," she warned. Tsareena looked to Mallow who now turned to Gladion. "Now, look… I don't know what problems you had that made you abandon Lillie when she wasn't able to be near Pokémon. Were you expecting her to just get over her fear of being near when you could've helped? Lusamine was swamped with her management at Aether Paradise and-"

"This has nothing to do with you," Gladion scoffed. "Besides, Lillie's back to touching Pokémon, she's got Snowy, she's bonded with all of your Pokémon… your argument's moot, it's all in the past."

"And you're allowed to say it now, because Ash was the one who brought her back and not you? When she needed someone to relieve her fears?" Kukui came over and placed his hands on Mallow's shoulders.

"Let it go, Mallow," he advised. "It's not worth it. And he's right, and Ash is the one to thank for it." Mallow wanted to go after Gladion but words from the professor quelled her.

"You're right, Professor," she admitted. "I've been wanting to get it off my chest when I learned who Lillie's brother was."

"I understand…" Just then, Hapu entered the Pokémon Center and spotted Ash and Pikachu.

"There you are!" she called out as she stomped to Ash. "You! Come with me!" With one pull, Ash was removed from sitting at the table and dragged out where Lillie, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe and their Pokémon saw Hapu drag Ash out with Pikachu not far behind. This worried Sandy and she wanted to chase.

"Sandy, don't go!" ordered Lana. Her Eevee barked back about going with but Lana shook no.

"So what's Hapu doing with Ash?" wondered Sophocles.

"Not really sure…" shrugged Kiawe. Forced to board Mudsdale, Ash rode Hapu's Ride Pokémon as Hapu rode Golurk. Pikachu jumped on, riding on the Poni Radishes already pulled.

"Hapu, where are we going?" asked Ash.

"You know where!" warned Lana. Soon, they arrived at the farm.

"Wait… Hapu, are we digging out more of the Poni Radishes?"

"You are. Golurk will help you should you need it." Ash had to think of a way out of this.

"Okay…" He arrived at one of the radish stems. He began to fall back when he gave it a heave. When he recovered, he saw the stem and the top of the radish in his hand. Nothing else. "Let's try again." Finding another radish, Ash bent his knees and prepared to lift. _'__Okay, Ash… Nice… and slow. Poni Radishes are really delicate.' _He bent his knees and lifted slowly. After getting to his feet, he looked to find his partner behind him. "Pikachu, hold this up." Pikachu latched on what little fingers he had as Ash squatted again and latched onto the radish. Repeating the process, Ash pulled the radish with plenty of caution. Golurk stood by, ready to help out. With one last pull, the radish came free.

("You did it!") cheered Pikachu.

"I did it!" copied Ash. "Man, I keep wondering what makes these Poni Radishes so long." Hapu came over to check for any breaks. She found none.

"Good job!" she approved. "Now, let's get another one. They are ripe for picking out. Golurk will help as well." She moved to a new radish. "Now, we can try this." Golurk worked on exhuming a radish while Ash and Hapu began on another. Golurk was successful while Ash and Hapu hit a snag.

"Careful!" The two began to work when Hapu's hands palmed Ash's hands. It made Ash stop. "Uh, Hapu?" The blushing face pained Hapu.

"I cannot get you out of my mind… and I do not know why." Ash seemed astonished by this confession.

"Really?" A nod from Hapu turned Ash's cheeks a shade of red. "Let's finish this and then we can talk about it."

"Sure." With caution on their minds refocused, Ash and Hapu extracted the radish before laying it down. Hapu brewed some tea for Ash as Pikachu had fun with Mudsdale and Golurk continued with the radishes. "I was not a people person when Grandfather Sofu passed on." Remembering Kukui's explanation, Ash nodded but not smile.

"I'm sorry to here about your grandfather. It does feel… empty for an island in Alola not to have an Island Kahuna."

"Indeed. However, it is not that I am unworthy of being Island Kahuna… I just wonder if Tapu Fini will allow an Island Kahuna to emerge… but then, you came. You, Pikachu, Torracat…" Ash nodded as Pikachu came back over.

"I'm always one who wants to improve in my training." That's when he had to ask. "So, Grandfather Sofu… what was he like?" Hapu pondered in her thoughts.

"Grandfather was a wicked man who wanted to test the mettle of people who challenged him. No matter what the challenge, Grandfather oversaw it. He told me that the earth is the start of the path to becoming an Island Kahuna. I listened to him and hoped he would inform me about what to do… I never got the chance. His frail body won against his will. He died, taking the secrets to his grave." She took a bite of the radish. "Perhaps, he could tell me what to do… albeit that it may not matter to Tapu Fini." Ash stood and faced Hapu.

"Your grandfather was a strong kahuna. I believe that Tapu Fini is wanting you to become Poni Island's next Island Kahuna. It's in your family that you can do it, follow in your grandfather's footsteps. Besides, Golurk… and Mudsdale...Your ability to work with Pokémon makes you a great trainer as it is." Hapu seemed astonished by Ash's meaning.

"You may be right. I guess I was so caught up in mourning that I forgot that Golurk and Mudsdale are not just my Pokémon… just like you are to Pikachu. Being friends…" Ash nodded to her conclusion.

"I'm sure the other Island Kahunas – Hala, Olivia and Nanu – would be able to help you in becoming an Island Kahuna." That's when Hapu shook her head and Ash's classmates also arrived.

"There they are!" noted Kiawe. Hapu turned to Ash as the classmates neared the farm.

"I do not need help after you have explained what I need," she confirmed. "Maybe you being in my mind was a blessing." She crawled up Ash and gave him a kiss to the lips, exciting the Pokémon.

"Oh, my!" gasped Lillie.

"Ash and Hapu?" whispered Sophocles. "That wasn't in my thesis."

"I don't think love was in your thesis either," Mallow sighed. "Besides, I think they're doing something other than kissing."

"Like what?" wondered Sophocles.

"You'll know when the time comes," Lillie teased. Sophocles groaned to the denial of an explanation as Ash and Hapu seemed to have unearth a fruit called love.

* * *

END of GROUND  
Next up: FLYING

(After this next one, the polls will reset one more time.)


	8. I Xatu See This!

_Type: Flying  
Shipping: FutureWingShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 8: I Xatu See This!_

* * *

It hadn't been that long since Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and their Pokémon witnessed Calista's city destroyed from a storm that the Xatu predicted. Calista had packed her gear in her new destination. The townsfolk, most who've lost their homes from the storm foretold by hwe Xatu. "Is this goodbye, Calista?" a woman asked. Calista turned to the crowd.

"I'm afraid so," she somberly acknowledged. "After what happened and that the Xatu told me what to do, I'm ready to move on with my life. The weather's no easy feat to predict." The townsfolk respected Calista's decision.

"Well, Calista," a man spoke up. "If you ever need a place to stay, we're here to offer one." Calista nodded for their hospitality.

"Thank you," she praised. "You're all in my hearts, as are the Xatu." Once packed, she left, her journey of meteorology beginning. Her Pokémon remained close as they traveled. One day, she sat on the grass and looked to the overcast in the sky. "You don't think there's rain coming, do you, Xatu?" The Mystic Pokémon glanced up as well, but sensed nothing.

("No rain…") it studied.

"So no need for the umbrella. That's good… can't let it affect our travels." As she stood, someone spotted her and began to run up.

"Calista!" sounded Brock. Calista's head turned as Brock came to her. "The clouds have guided us back together for the two of us to become rays of sunshine and show the world our love to- AAHHHHHH!" His charade stopped when Misty pulled Brock's ear while holding Togepi.

"Your head's too far in the clouds, Brock!" she snapped. She pulled Brock away, leaving Ash, Calista, Pikachu and Xatu behind.

"Ow!" pained Brock. "Misty! That's sens- OWW!" Ash sighed to Misty's and Brock's shtick.

"I keep wondering about those two," he moaned.

"So, I've noticed," Calista said. "Anyway, are you still going on with your Pokémon journey?"

"Yeah… I've got one more badge before I enter the Johto League. What about you?"

"I'm actually going to a college to study meteorology, the science of the weather."

"Oh, like those in the news!" A nod from Calista confirmed Ash's guess.

"And just imagine using instruments instead of Pokémon, and telling everyone watching for when to take cover for storms and whatnot. It would feel refreshing to know the weather without the use of Pokémon." Ash could see what Calista had in mind, but there was more over his travel over the region.

"Calista, there are other weather people who use Pokémon as well as their devices." Calista seemed rather surprised to hear of trainers who have Pokémon for their meteorology studies. Misty wanted to back Ash up.

"We have a friend named Mariah who uses Hoppip to measure wind patterns," she added. "Of course, there's the occasional Oddish that befriended her Hoppip." Ash, Calista and the Pokémon laughed to the idea when Xatu spotted something in the sky. Looking to the Mystic Pokémon, Pikachu became concerned.

("What's up, Xatu?") he asked. Instead of letting Xatu answer, Pikachu looked up to find a few Hoppip fluttering down. They landed close by and the trainers had a good look to them.

"Hoppip?" repeated Misty. Suddenly…

"There you are!" shouted Mariah. Everyone turned to see the green-haired meteorologist, more Hoppip and her Oddish by her side.

"Speak of the Growlithe!" gawked Ash. "Mariah's here!" Oddish ran over to Ash as Brock came to Mariah, clasping her hands together.

"Mariah, I felt there was a chance our love could Bellossom, even though the Oddish did come before," he tried his shtick again. "I want that love to grow away of the Vileplume that is society among the changing of the seas- AAHHH!" Xatu clamped its beak on Brock's ear. He released his grip on Mariah's hands before turning to Calista's Pokémon. "Xatu!?" Before Brock could figure out Calista's Pokémon, Xatu used Teleport. Brock and Xatu vanished. Ash and Pikachu looked around in a bit of a panic but Misty wasn't so concerned.

"That's one way to get Brock off before it got Gloomy," she muttered. Calista and Mariah giggled to Misty's finishing pun.

"Mariah, what are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I was on my way to see about new methods to predict the weather," Mariah started. "I had no idea that I was meeting a prophetess. I heard stories about a girl who uses her Xatu for that purpose." Calista realized her prophecies had garnered a lot of attention.

"I should mention that I'm no longer a prophetess," she apologized. "I'm actually seeking a new path in meteorology." The Hoppip became excited and gathered around Calista. Xatu returned via Teleport. Seeing Calista with a Hoppip and Mariah reaching her hand to Calista's shoulder, Xatu became interested to the sudden new friendship.

"Hey, nothing wrong with it. I'm actually glad. I could use a colleague in meteorology." Mariah's approval gave Calista a smile.

"That makes me feel better." Then, Calista giggled. "I mean, it wasn't bad, per say…"

"I know what you mean." Ash, Misty and the Pokémon smiled at the sudden friendship between the two women.

"Suddenly, the weather's looking bright with these two working together," Misty joked.

"Yeah, but no journey's sunshine and rainbows," Ash pointed out.

"True, but these two will have each other's support," Misty added. Brock returned to set lunch up for everyone. Calista and Mariah looked through books and documents to study meteorology. Ash found one document which illustrated different shades of clouds at different heights.

"Clouds are _that_ high up?" he pointed out. "And why are they at different parts of the sky? I always believed they were at one spot."

"That was my first thought when I was your age," Mariah laughed. "But clouds differ in height and shape due to the density of each. The more moisture that the cloud has, the dense they become and the more gravity Earth pulls on it." Misty swooped in while Ash studied the clouds in awe.

"Of course, that's in Laments' terms," Misty joked. Ash gave Misty a smug look before Xatu peered up. The moving clouds gave way to a clearing for the sun to shine down. The sunlight beamed down on the group who shielded their eyes for cover.

"Xatu, it feels great to have sunshine," Calista praised.

("It does,") Xatu agreed. Before they could appease to the sun, the Hoppip sensed wind approaching and huddled together. This made Calista and Xatu curious.

"Mariah, what's going on with Hoppip?" she asked.

"Oh, they sense a good wind coming so they gather to scale how strong it is," Mariah explained.

"Yeah, but you don't have a net to catch the Hoppip," Ash pointed out.

"No worries!" assured Mariah. "Oddish and the Hoppip have trained me to no which direction the wind will blow." When the wind came, Mariah hustled to face the wind in front of her Hoppip. Ash and Calista nodded and joined. The wind came and it blew four of the Hoppip towards the three. Mariah, Calista, Ash and Pikachu each caught a Hoppip. "That was good! Four out of seven!" When Calista landed, her foot gave way from beneath. She began to fall and Ash got in position for catching her. When she landed, a harsh thud was heard. Mariah and Pikachu turned to see Ash and Calista on the ground… and not moving.

"Ash!" a panicked Misty gasped.

"Calista!" a panicked Brock shouted. They ran to the two who were on the ground. Mariah and the Pokémon looked over, hoping the two weren't hurt. As they rose, Calista rose but held Ash's head as the two kissed. Mariah gasped but looked to be holding her air, trying not to laugh at the sight of the cute coupling.

("Master?") wondered Xatu. Calista broke her lips from Ash's and he looked bewildered to the kiss. Misty and Brock lost their minds, anger forming on their faces.

"ASH!" they shouted. Ash stirred as Pikachu came to check on him. The kiss made Calista smile.

"Okay, I can make one more prophecy: that you and I become one in the same," she predicted. Misty, Brock and Mariah gasped in shock at this prediction. After the day, Calista joined Mariah for more education in meteorology. A few weeks later, Ash and his friends were at a Pokémon Center. They checked in their Pokémon before waiting in the lobby as the news was on the TV. Calista was on, sporting a new look. "The Orange Islands are batting down the hatches as Tropical Storm Ash is on its way from Pummelo Island and upward. Winds already projecting to be up to 90-100 miles an hour by the time it hits Pummelo, those around the island are under a Tropical Storm Advisory."

"Hopefully, everyone will be fine by the time the storm hits," Ash believed. To Misty, the name of the Tropical Storm didn't fit.

"Wait, I thought it was suppose to be Tropical Storn Anya!" she recalled.

"Of course, I had permission to name it Tropica Storm Ash, after the first trainer to kiss me…" teased Calista. Everyone gawked to her meaning and darted their eyes to Ash. "… Or rather I kissed him." Ash's face went white as he couldn't believe Calista... or the storm coming at him. The embarrassment may fulfill Calista's prophecy.

* * *

END of FLYING  
Next up: ROCK

(This is it, the last chances to vote for a girl is here. Let's end 2019 with you guys!)


	9. Wax Onix, Wax Off

_Type: Rock  
Shipping: LittleRockShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 9: Wax Onix, Wax Off_

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi, along with the rest of their Pokémon friends, returned to Olivine City after going around the rest of Johto. "So, is there a reason for returning to Olivine City?" asked Brock.

"Well, I've been wondering how Jasmine's Sparkle's doing," Ash explained.

"Couldn't you make a phone call to assure about Sparkle's condition?" questioned Misty.

"You know I don't have her number," Ash shrugged. "And the only numbers I've got are Mom's, Professor Oak's and Professor Elm's." Misty and Brock sighed to Ash's ignorance.

("I see Brock having Jasmine's number,") Pikachu muttered. As they continued on, Togepi spotted an Onix.

("Over there!") he chirped. ("Onix!") Hearing her Spike Ball Pokémon, Misty glanced down to her toddler.

"Togepi, what's wrong?" she wondered. Togepi's stubby arm pointed to Onix with Janina and an aluminum can.

"It's Janina!" realized Ash. "And Onix!"

"But what are they doing by the edge?" pondered Brock.

"Let's go and see," Misty suggested. The group watched as the Rock Snake Pokémon use the head fin to lift Janina onto the street. "Janina!" Hearing Misty, Janina and Onix turned to Ash's group.

"Hey!" she greeted. Ash and his friends arrived to make sure Janina wasn't hurt. "What brings you guys back to Olivine City?" Ash came forward with his explanation while Pikachu clung onto his shoulder.

"We wanted to see how Sparkle's doing," he requested. Jasmine's apprentice laughed to the reasoning.

"That's nice… but why not just call?"

"That's what we said!" sighed Misty and Brock. Janina shook her head.

"Jasmine would've showed you how Sparkle's doing," she briefed. Ash had no answer for Janina's rebuttal.

"Anyway, what were you doing over the edge?" asked Brock.

"Onix and I were applying the water repellent wax onto the barriers surrounding the city, even over the spiked rocks by the pier," Janina pointed, showing the glistening rocks passed the edge. "That way, it'll keep the rocks clean and when ferries come in at night, the reflection would help them guide their ways to the pier." The kids awed Janina's interesting recycling method for the water repellent wax that she applied to Onix when Ash arrived at the Olivine Gym. Janina used Onix wearing the wax against Ash's Totodile and won. Ash brought out Pikachu before Jasmine stopped the match. Brock had questions to Janina's approach.

"I understand that you want to make sure the ships see the pier, but I worry about the Pokémon," he pointed out. "There may be Pokémon who want to come to shore, but the wax may be a little slick for them to gain traction. Also, if you're careless, that wax would end up poisoning the Pokémon. I understand you want to use the water repellent wax for good, but just be careful." Janina nodded to Brock's warning.

"And I'm trying to be as careful as possible. I know not to overdo it. Also, if Jasmine didn't stop my battle with Ash when he sent Pikachu, Onix would've gone down with one Thunderbolt." Ash and his friends blinked, unsure how Pikachu's Thunderbolt would beat Onix.

"How would that be possible?" asked Ash. "Onix is a Rock and Ground Pokémon, so Pikachu's Thunderbolt wouldn't do much."

"Something he actually remembers," Misty snidely remarked. Ash gave Misty a harsh glare.

"That's what I believed as well," Janina replied. "But because of the water-based chemicals within the water repellent wax that it made Onix a temporary Rock _and _Water Pokémon." It stupefied Ash and the crew until Brock realized the occasion.

"I see!" he believed. "The water repellent wax soaked up the dirt and changed Onix's typing. Jasmine must have realized it and stopped the battle before Onix was seriously hurt." Onix gulped to the news.

("You're okay!") chirped Togepi. Onix looked down to Misty and her baby Pokémon. ("It's over!") Hearing the assuring comment, Onix bowed its massive head.

"Anyway, let's get to the lighthouse and see Sparkle since you're interested," Janina offered. About ten minutes later, they arrived at the Glitter Lighthouse. Myron and Jasmine were also checking in on the Ampharos as it chowed down on Pokémon food. Hearing steps, the Ampharos turned to the staircase.

"Sparkle, what is it?" asked Myron. He and Jasmine turned to see Ash and his friends come up.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Ash. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder to see Sparkle.

"Ash, this is an interesting surprise," Jasmine giggled.

"Not as interesting as you, Jasmine," Brock cooed as he sprinted to Jasmine and held her hands. "Please, let me be your Aladdin and carry you on a journey of love so that we may be the dominant leaders, steeling for the moment to bond with the- AAAAHHHHHH!" Misty swooped in, gripped Brock's ear and pulled him away.

"It's not rocks in your head, it's the steel around your brain!" she grumbled. After that exchange, Ash came over to the Light Pokémon.

"Seems you're as energized for any new ferries coming in," he studied. Sparkle hummed to Ash before nuzzling his face.

"Sparkle knows you came to help and wants to thank you for helping Janina with the medicine," Jasmine praised.

"Of course," Ash accepted as he petted Sparkle. Janina smiled to Ash and Sparkle getting along.

"By the way, how's your journey going?" asked Myron.

"I beat Clair in Blackthorn City and got the Rising Badge," Ash informed. "It's my eighth badge and I'm ready to compete in the Johto League." He showed his badges to Jasmine who praised him as Janina became awed. After spending time at the lighthouse, Ash reunited with Janina and Onix who were with Misty and Brock. They had dinner at the Pokémon Center.

"I've been trying to get cooking down for Sparkle," Janina sighed.

"I know it takes a lot of practice," Brock expressed.

"Gotcha… Anything else?"

"Sure, I bet you're doing it to help Jasmine." Janina giggled to Brock's guess.

"Well…" She didn't finish her answer as she saw Ash chowing down on Brock's food. That night, Ash and Pikachu looked to the lighthouse which Sparkle's tail shone. After a little while, Janina found the two. "Ash?" Hearing his name, Ash turned with Pikachu hopping down and finding Janina approaching.

"Janina?" he wondered. Jasmine came from behind. "And Jasmine? What's going on?" Jasmine came to Ash and Pikachu first.

"We're… sorry to contact you so late," she apologized. "But, there's a matter of truth to come out." She turned to her apprentice. "Janina, do you have something to say?" Janina was a little hesitant to come forward. Turning to Pikachu, Ash gave his Mouse Pokémon a nod. Pikachu's quick look to Ash's nod gave him the idea to approach her first.

("It's about you?") he asked. Jasmine chose to add to the ordeal.

"It turns out there's another reason Janina's Onix wore the water repellent wax," she suspected. This made Ash a little confused.

"Another… reason?" he repeated. Finally, Janina came to Ash. Pikachu joined Jasmine on her shoulder opposite of her Magnemite.

"You see, I wanted to be a tough trainer like Jasmine," she started. "And… I figured if anyone would figure out Onix's weakness with the water repellent wax, maybe I'd go along with them… and then you came. I actually didn't want to battle you, but after turning away many challengers with Onix… I got ahead of myself."

"Wait, so you _did_ know about Onix's adopted type?"

"Well, no… but I soon learned about it from Jasmine and then we went to Cianwood City… and I was scared to admit myself." Ash seemed more confused than before.

"How so?"

"After we got the medicine, I wanted to give it to Sparkle then join you in your journey. I told Jasmine that you were the best person to communicate with your Pokémon and after you beat Jasmine, I realized she was telling the truth." This astonished Pikachu as he turned to Jasmine.

"Each Gym Leader knows a strong bonding of trainer and Pokémon," she clarified. "You and Ash happened to be one of the strongest bonds we've learned."

("That makes sense,") Pikachu squeaked. Janina continued on.

"If it's okay, I do have one thing to do for you," she requested. Ash sensed the honesty of Onix's trainer.

"What would that be?" he wondered as he knelt to her. She came to Ash quickly and tackled him to the pavement. She kissed Ash as he lied on the ground, holding it for several seconds. Finally, she broke.

"I've seen it done by adults and Jasmine said to use it on someone who I love," she replied. "In other words, Ash… Can I… love you?" Being his first kiss to the lips, Ash placed a hand on Janina's head.

"You've all of a sudden wanted to grow up. I don't see anything wrong with it." Janina's face glistened before she attacked Ash again with kisses to the lips.

"I may be Janina's teacher about Pokémon," Jasmine joked. "But I may be her apprentice to love… if that ever comes."

("It'll come,") Pikachu assured. That night, Ash and Janina snuggled under the same covers as Misty gawked to the new couple.

"Great," she whispered to herself in anger. "She's waxing on him and waxing me off." Brock wasn't worried at all… because he was asleep. This was unexpected for Ash to have a girlfriend who now had girl-repellent love applied.

* * *

END of ROCK  
Next up: PSYCHIC

(Keep up the votes as the end of AshMas is coming!)


	10. Olympia's Foresight

_Type: Psychic  
Shipping: AnistarShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 10: Olympia's Foresight_

* * *

The Gym in Anistar City had their daily meditation sessions with Psychic-Type trainers and Pokémon in which everyone was floating aimlessly. As they float among the Gym's Battlefield, Olympia suddenly had a vision, one enough to cause her to break from her meditation and fall to a knee. "What-" she stuttered. "What is this!?" Images of Ash alone came to her mind. There was no Clemont, no Bonnie, no Serena… and no Pokémon by him. He was alone. Already, she sensed a problem. Carrie saw this and with her Sigilyph, came to Olympia's side.

"Miss Olympia!" she called out. "What's wrong?" Olympia started to recover, but still felt greatly concerned. Others came out of their meditation and raced to Olympia, wanting to make sure she was okay.

"That boy… he's in a crisis." Carrie blinked to her desctiption.

"That boy? Who?" Instead of describing, Olympia palmed Carrie's head and forwarded the image of Ash slugging through the snow near Snowbelle City.

"That boy… What happened? I don't see Pikachu!"

"Yes… I must go see the ordeal. Something has occurred and I'll be an hour." With her Meowstic, she proceeded out of the Gym. Meanwhile, Ash sat on a stump outside Snowbelle City. A normally stoic and passionate trainer, Ash looked defeated, deflated, depressed… no fire within him. Serena found him sitting on a fallen tree.

"Ash!" she huffed. Ash looked up to Serena, but he tilted his cap down.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have just left you like that." Serena wasn't leaving him so soon.

"Ash, if something's bothering you," she started as she walked towards Ash. "You can talk to me about it. I'll listen, anytime you want." Ash didn't budge. "Seriously! Anytime, anywhere!" Ash still didn't move, frozen in his seat. "I know how it feels! I've been there!" No matter what Serena said, Ash remined still. "Remember in the performance and-" Ash finally stood up with anger on his face.

"You don't have a clue how I feel!" That silenced the scene, the wind, Serena… dead silence. Now, Serena became upset.

"Then tell me about it!"

"It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" Ash turned away from Serena, but she threw a snowball, hitting the back of Ash's head. He turned, seeing Serena's face hidden behind her hat.

"The Ash I know is full of energy… He's a leader, always tries his best, he's always positive… He never gives up, not until the very end." Serena finally looked up, upset at what Ash became. She hurled snowballs at Ash. "You're not acting like the Ash I know!" The snowballs pelted Ash repeated, knocking him down.

"Stop!" He landed in the snow while Serena continued to yell.

"Give me back the real Ash! Because you sure aren't him!" Crying, Serena ran off. Ash looked stunned at what just occurred. He realized how much Serena cared for him and now, he's been a husk of himself.

"What am I?" He soon rose and headed back, but he slipped and fell down the mountainside. Ge was lost. Ash huddled in the cave from the sudden blizzard. He sat down on a rock while looking outside. After a few seconds, he sighed. Then, a voice.

"I figured you to be here," voiced Olympia. Ash suddenly turned to see Olympia bundled up for the cold. "This wasn't the crisis that came to me. However, it would be best to confront the situation." Ash seemed in awe that Olympia's with him in the cave.

"Olympia?" he wondered. "What are you doing here and not in Anistar City?"

"Ash, I can sense the emotions of Pokémon and people… and I sensed that you had fallen into depression gradually." Ash blinked to Olympia's assessment.

"De… pression?" Olympia sat down across from Ash.

"There's a reason I offer meditation sessions at my Gym… It's to free the anxieties, frustrations and torments to those who find themselves troubled. You could use those sessions in your current state." Ash irked his head away.

"I don't know if I need it. I lost a few battles, but I've gotten over ruts like this."

"Perhaps, or perhaps you've lost your way." Ash glanced to Olympia's theory.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, where are your Pokémon? Normally, Pikachu's with you, am I wrong?" Ash lowered his head.

"No, you're right… I left him and my Pokémon back at the Pokémon Center. I wanted to be alone and try to gather my thoughts." Olympia sensed his pain.

"May I ask what you've been through?" Hesitantly, Ash sighed before coming clean.

"After Frogadier evolved to Greninja, I began feeling something connecting me and Greninja. It was a rush that I felt with him. However, when we do the connection, I fall asleep. Since then, I've been working alongside Greninja to get stronger and work on the connection. Since then, I've had a series of losses: Diantha, Alain, Sawyer… and Wulfric." To Olympia, the answer was clear.

"When did you value power?" It made Ash look up.

"Huh?" Olympia stood up and removed his trainer's cap.

"Ash, remember when you came to challenge me and my Meowstic? You showed the love between you and your Pokémon. You proved how much your love to your Pokémon had overcome. When you and your Pokémon become one, there's nothing that stands your way. All of a sudden, your love is not there. An empty void now fills your mind… and I suspect the love with your friends has become stagnant." Ash blinked to Olympia's explanation.

"Love?"

"Yes. Your aura has become frail from the abuse of power. You're not a person who's meant to use power overwhelmingly." Ash closed his eyes and took a breath. Then, he looked down, spotting some wild Pokémon coming in from the cold. An Oddish, a Budew, a Sentret, a Zigzagoon and a Scatterbug saw the two humans. Ash decided to listen to Olympia.

"It's okay for you to come. We won't hurt you." Somewhat hesitant, the wild Pokémon accepted and gathered around the trainers. Feeling the Pokémon around him, Ash began to realize the ordeal. "I forgot that Pokémon are as special as we humans are. It's no wonder why I began to feel unstoppable instead of understanding my Pokémon. Not to mention that seeing these Pokémon reminds me of when I was younger." This made Olympia interested.

"Care to explain?"

"Sure. When I was younger, I was with some wild Pokémon during a rainstorm. We found shelter and soon huddled up in there until the storm passed. I don't know what happened to those Pokémon, though." Olympia giggled to the briefing.

"I must say, you were meant to love Pokémon from a young age. If you remember the past, remember the battle we had… you'll return to what you were and perhaps, you and Greninja will become one in battle." Just then, Greninja emerged. This surprised Ash.

"Greninja?" The Ninja Frog Pokémon acknowledged his trainer.

("I heard it all, Sensei,") he croaked. Ash didn't need to hear a translation.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you," he apologized. "I promise to be better than what I became.

("I know, and I want to support you, Sensei,") Greninja wished. They bump fists, wanting to fix their partnership.

"I'm glad you two are on the verge of reigniting the powers that brought you together," Olympia smiled to. "Now, if I may, I want to peer into something."

"Like what?" asked Ash. Instead of replying, Olympia's hand palmed Ash's face. That's when images emerged.

* * *

_(Olympia's Future Sight)_

_There was a scene of Pallet Town, a house to which a grown __raven-haired__ man arriving at a house. __As he arrived, the front door opened and a raven-haired girl dashed out. "Dad, you're home!" she cheered._

"_Ashley, how was school?" the father asked._

"_Great! Sam's getting a lot of help, and Delphox is a great tutor, even for one of Mom's __Pok__é__mon."_

"_She trained that Pokémon since she got it from Professor Sycamore." As the two entered the house, a blond boy saw the door open with Delphox by him._

"_Dad, how was work?" he asked._

"_Everyone's doing great, and we're up sales. Dad's gonna make more money if this keeps up."_

_("Ash, you never disappoint,") Delphox howled with a smug. Ash shrugged his shoulder as his aged Pikachu found him, Ashley lifted to his height._

"_Delphox…" That's when a blond woman in __a sweatshirt and jeans came out of the kitchen._

"_Ash, you're home!" she greeted. "I was worried work kept you for awhile."_

"_Serena, I made a few deals and I may be bringing home more bacon," Ash believed._

"_But, I don't want too much bacon, Dad," Ashley whimpered._

"_It means more money. I told you and Sam this."_

"_So, bacon means money?" The father-daughter debate made Serena and Sam laugh. Ash and Ashley realized the humor and laughed to as they came to Serena with the adults kissing._

* * *

When Olympia removed her hand, the vision stopped. Ash looked up to see Olympia smiling. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing you need to know about… yet," Olympia scoffed. "Instead, I can give you these." She leaned down and gave Ash a few kisses: one to the forehead and one to each cheek. Ash's face became red in embarrassment when the Pokémon found the blizzard had ended. Looking out, those in the cave saw the end of the storm.

"Hey, it's passed us!" Everyone stepped out and saw the skies beginning to clear. Before long, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Pikachu found Ash and Olympia.

"Ash!" the kids called out. Ash and Olympia came to see the crew. Pikachu raced up Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" he greeted. "Everyone…" Serena was the first to arrive.

"Ash, I'm sorry for how I treated you back there," she apologized. "I-I…"

"Serena," Ash stopped. "I should apologize. After all, I had to get my head and heart back in place." Hearing this, Serena believed Ash had returned. Proof came more with Greninja being by Ash's side.

"Does… this mean that you're back to who I remember?"

"Not giving up until the end." Serena breathed a sigh of relief to Ash referring to her words.

"Thank goodness…" Bonnie came to Olympia with Dedenne and Squishy.

"Olympia, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"My purpose is done, young Bonnie," Olympia dismissed. "For the most part." Clemont tried to hold his laughter to Ash's lipstick marks on Ash's face.

"I think you're a little young for Olympia's love, Ash," he pointed out. Ash gawked before trying to wipe the lipstick off his head. Serena seemed bothered to Ash's kissed face when Olympia came to her.

"I have one request, child," she whispered.

"What's that?" gulped Serena.

"Never let this boy go," Olympia warned. That's when she began her trip back to Anistar City, but not before a parting shot from Ash.

"Thanks for getting me back in order, Olympia!" he cheered. Olympia's face knew that she saw love for Ash, and not just from his Pokémon.

* * *

END of PSYCHIC  
Next up: BUG

(This is your last chance to vote, when BUG's up, the polls close!)


	11. Apricorn on the Cob

_Type: Bug  
Shipping: ApricornShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 11: Apricorn on the Cob_

* * *

Ash and his friends have returned to Azalea Town on their way back to New Bark Town. "I'm also interested with what Kurt's discovered with the GS Ball," Misty started.

"Right?" huffed Ash. "Kurt wouldn't call us without a reason. I wonder if he's called Professor Oak or Professor Ivy." Misty gawked to the name and looked back. Brock's down in the fetal position, depressed instantly.

"That… name…" he murmured. Misty palmed her face at Brock's down-in-the-dumps reaction.

"Oops…" gulped Ash. Two Slowpoke were within range to come and comfort Brock.

"I guess even Pokémon are sympathetic to the unlucky ones," Misty sighed. Pikachu and Togepi hummed to the sad scene. After Brock recovered, they arrived at Kurt's workshop. Kurt welcomed the trio and their Pokémon inside.

"Ash, Misty, Brock," the old man greeted. "Welcome back. I wanted to talk to you about the GS Ball." They gathered at the table.

"So what's going on, Kurt?" asked Misty.

"I've gone through the research and I would say that I may have found the reason," Kurt started. "I had to pry open with several tools to unlock the GS Ball and I have a reason I didn't tell Professor Oak or Professor Ivy about it." Suddenly, Brock groaned and huddled himself in a corner, depressed again.

"That… name…" he murmured. Kurt looked on confused.

"Son, what happen-" he wondered.

"Don't," Misty interrupted. "He'll be fine."

"Okay…" shrugged Kurt. "Anyway, after prying the GS Ball apart, I realized why the machines were unable to transport this. Take a look." He showed a Silver Wing and a feather that had all the colors of the rainbow.

"A Silver Wing?" realized Ash. "But what's with this feather?" Maisy came in with a book.

"Grandpa told me that this would come in handy," she offered as she laid the book down on the table. Turning to a page, there was a picture of the same feather. "Turns out this feather's known as the Rainbow Wing." The trainers and Pokémon blinked to the name of the feather.

"The Rainbow Wing?" repeated Brock. "That sounds familiar."

"Then you've heard of the legend of Ho-Oh, right?" questioned Kurt

"Yeah, over in Ecruteak City with Morty," Misty clarified. "But the Silver Wing comes from Lugia… so what would feathers from Lugia and Ho-Oh be doing on Valencia Island?" Kurt and Maisy looked to each other, unsure about how to reply.

"I'm afraid Grandpa and I don't know," she moaned. No one had a clue to the two legendary Pokémon and their ordeal over the Orange Islands.

"However, we can figure out that one of the reasons the GS Ball couldn't be transported is that there was no Pokémon inside," he summarized. "Not to mention that the GS Ball was a capsule shaped like a Pokéball." In short, the GS Ball wasn't a Pokéball to use on a Pokémon.

"So, we sacrificed our trip around the Orange Islands, kept it from being stolen bringing it to you to tell us it was nothing more than a storage case!?" stormed Misty.

"Yes, there are answers that need to come out!" shuttered Kurt. Misty wasn't happy but it gave Ash a shock about Ho-Oh.

"Was Ho-Oh… looking for something?" he wondered. Recalling the journeys, Misty and Brock remembered the story of Ash's first day of his Pokémon training career.

"Oh yeah…" recalled Brock. "After that storm, you and Pikachu claimed to have seen Ho-Oh flying above. You told Morty and Eusine about seeing Ho-Oh and Suicune, although Eusine still hasn't accepted you seeing either Pokémon." Kurt and Maisy seemed perplexed to Ash's luck in seeing some legendary Pokémon.

"Ho-Oh, Lugia, Suicune…" listed Maisy. "Who else!?" Ash laughed to their reaction. Outside, Pikachu and Togepi explored the Apricorn trees with Misty and Brock as Ash held the Rainbow Wing.

"Is… Ho-Oh trying to talk to me in some way?" he pondered. "I mean… It was there on my first day." Maisy heard Ash as he held the Rainbow Wing to the sky.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked as she carried a Pineco.

"I've been getting so many thoughts about Ho-Oh, and wonder if there's a connection between Ho-Oh and me." Maisy blinked to Ash's belief.

"Maybe, Ho-Oh is your dad?" That made Ash jump at that thought.

"No way!" It made Maisy laugh. Misty and Brock chuckled to Ash's reaction.

"I'm not sure what's funnier," Misty giggled. "That idea or Ash's reaction?" Ash recovered as he noticed the Bagworm Pokémon.

"By the way, is that Pineco from one of the Apricorn trees?" he asked.

"Yeah, some of the Bug Pokémon have maintained their job and we've got more guarding each colored Apricorns." Looking around, Ash spotted more Pineco with black Apricorns, Caterpie and Metapod with green Apricorns, Weedle and Kakuna with yellow Apricorns, Paras and Parasect with red Apricorns, Heracross with blue Apricorns, Spinarak and Ariados with pink Apricorns and Ledyba and Ledian with white Apricorns. Misty hid behind Brock wishing not to get stung by the Bug Pokémon. Before long, a gust of wind started blowing around. Everyone took cover except for Kurt who was inside with his ripe Apricorn. The Bug Pokémon flew to the sky and into a giant butterfly net in front of a giant vacuum and it was all attached to Team Rocket's balloon. The trio appeared in the basket.

"Team Rocket!?" gawked Brock.

"Prepare for trouble, we can't stop bugging you around," Jessie started.

"Make it double, we insect you to come about!" punned James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!" mewed Meowth. "And you're gonna feel da sting of it!"

"No, you'll be the one feeling the sting!" roared Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Misty and Brock gawked and grabbed Ash.

"Hold on!" yelped Misty. "As much as Bug Pokémon bug me, Thunderbolt will hit them!" Ash gulped to the outcome.

"Dat's right, and here's what da sting feels like!" sneered Meowrh as he hit a button. A vibration reeled on the Weedle, Kakuna, Spinarak and Ariados aim and fire volleys of Poison Sting.

"Look out!" shouted Brock. Everyone dove out of the way, avoiding the Poison Sting attacks. Maisy tried to run, but her feet got tangled. Ash and Pikachu gasped as the net and machine aimed at Maisy.

"Oh no!" gasped Ash. "Maisy!" He rushed over to Maisy as Meowth hit the button on the remote again. The Poison Sting attacks rained on Ash and Maisy. When the rain stopped, Maisy turned to find herself okay but saw pain in Ash's face as several stingers pierced through his clothes and penetrated his skin. She gasped to Ash's pain.

"Ash!" she cried. Pikachu swatted the stingers off with his tail, but Ash was suffering the effects. Brock saw Ash in dire straits.

"Ash just got poisoned!" he alerted.

"Ash!" gawked Misty. Meowth shuttered at what happened.

"Dat… wasn't… right…" he stuttered.

"Who cares!" grunted Jessie. "It's a perfect opportunity to get Pikachu! Prepare the String Shot button!" Instead of letting Meowth, who's paws were shaking for Ash's poisoning, use the remote, Jessie wrestled it and pressed the new button, bringing in another vibration. James and Meowth gawked to Jessie's ruthlessness. That's when a sphere of energy smashed into the machine. Team Rocket screamed and turned, finding a legendary Pokémon flying adjacent to them.

"Ho-No!" they cried in fear. Maisy, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon couldn't believe their eyes.

"Ho-Oh!" they named. Ho-Oh cawed loud enough for the flying Bug Pokémon to scatter.

"Ash, hang in there!" cried Maisy as she called to Ash. He was on all fours. Jessie had a Pokéball ready.

"I don't care if you're a legendary Pokémon!" she stammered. "You'll be a perfect part of Team Rocket!" Ho-Oh began to glow red before breathing a flame that engulfed the balloon and Team Rocket as the Bug Pokémon escaped their captivity.

"That's Sacred Flame!" alerted Misty as Kurt rushed to Ash's aid. Finally, an explosion.

"I guess Ho-Oh doesn't like people who use Pokémon to harm other people," James studied.

"Jessie doesn't know when to stop," Meowth sighed.

"We'll be back and give that fried chicken of a Pokémon to the boss!" cried Jessie. Finally, they all left.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" they cried as they left. Ho-Oh flew down to Ash, Maisy and Kurt to see if Ash would be okay. Kurt removed Ash's shirts, finding stabs from the Poison Sting.

"How bad is it?" asked Brock.

"He needs an antidote for all of this," Kurt gulped. "Otherwise, he may not make it to tomorrow morning." Ho-Oh cawed, causing all to turn to the Rainbow Pokémon.

"Ho-Oh?" called up Misty. Ho-Oh beaked Ash in the back before lighting up itself and Ash. After a minute which everyone stood back, the glow ceased. Everyone was worried about if Ash would be okay. Ash soon started to move again. He checked himself for a second.

"Hey, the poison's gone!" he realized. He turned to Ho-Oh. "You!" Ho-Oh nodded before lightly pecking a fist. Opening it revealed the Rainbow Wing. This made Brock wonder.

"I think Ho-Oh's grateful to you for protecting the Rainbow Wing," be assumed.

"Really?" believed Ash. That's when Ho-Oh decided to make its exit and fly out. "I think Ho-Oh wants me to keep the Rainbow Wing."

"Maybe…" Kurt shrugged. Maisy was grateful that Ash would be okay.

"Well, I know someone who became the Apricorn of my eyes!" she teased before tackling Ash. Pikachu and Togepi blinked until Misty and Brock saw Maisy kiss Ash on the lips. They steamed in anger at Maisy's smooch. The Pokémon ate Maisy's love. While seeing Ho-Oh was a-mazie-ing, nothing could be more exciting than young love and Misty and Brock wanting to get Ash away while being smitten with her kiss. In the future, it's an invite to a PokéBall for the two.

–

END of BUG  
Last up: FIRE

(Thank you for all of your votes. With Sword & Shield episodes coming out, who knows. There may be more options available for Ash. Here's to the last chap up tomorrow as my Christmas present to you.)


	12. Twas the Arcanine Before Christmas

_Type: Fire  
__Shipping: ArcanineShipping_

* * *

_One-Shot 12: 'Twas the Arcanine Before Christmas_

* * *

An emergency! A fleet of Arcanine raced with riders in tow. The lead Arcanine spotted Ash, Misty, Brock and the Pokémon enjoying the winter setting down the path. He barked. "Arcanine, what is it!?" shouted a young woman.

"Ramona, it's our friends!" shouted a boy. Ramona saw Ash and his crew bundled up for the snowy and frigid weather. The Arcanine group slowed down when Brock performed his shtick.

"I knew you'd come back to my life, Ramona!" he cooed. "Your Arcanine probably heard that I needed to apologize for my actions before!" Before Brock could grasp Ramona's hands, Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"Apparently, you didn't learn your lesson!" she scowled. While Misty and Brock had their… fun, Ash and Pikachu came over to the other rider.

"Keegan, is something wrong?" the trainer asked.

"We're responding to a crash nearby and thought we could come and help," Keegan explained. To Ash, this was pretty serious.

"We'll join you!" he offered. "You don't know how big the crash is until we get there."

"Good point!" agreed Ramona. "Hop on!" Misty and Brock hopped on the riderless Arcanine while Ash and Pikachu got on with Keegan. Togepi was stored in Misty's bag. They raced on the snowy path when they found a red sleigh and some Stantler around.

"Oh yeah…" gulped Brock. "That's not good!" Everyone hopped off and the Arcanine helped lift some of the Big Horn Pokémon. That's when Misty realized the connection.

"Hold on," she gawked. "Sleigh… Stantler… December 24th?" All turned to Misty, realizing the significance.

"No, really!?" gasped Keegan. Pikachu found someone and turned to the rest.

("Over here!") he called out. Everyone raced to Pikachu and found a familiar figure.

"SANTA!?" they gawked. Santa tried to rise onto his boots.

"Ho ho ho-" he tried to laugh, but a sudden jolt nearly caused him to fall over. "Ouch!" He clutched his head, having Brock come over to stabilize the jolly one. "Where did that machine come from?" Everyone looked up, seeing nothing but clouds. Brock removed Santa's red hat and nodded.

"Sorry, Santa," he studied. "Looks like a concussion." Santa became adamant.

"But… the gifts! To all boys and girls!" Remembering the date, everyone knew the significance of the presents in Santa's multiple sacks.

"We can't let Christmas be ruined," Misty pointed out. "Those kids and Pokémon need those gifts!"

"Yeah, but Santa's hurt!" countered Ash. "If Santa was attacked, we need to be on full alert!" Ramona returned to the group with a few Stantler walking.

"The Stantler weren't hurt too much!" she reported. "They can keep going!"

"Thank goodness for that," Santa winced. "Now, the gifts- OW!" Again, he clasped his head.

"We need to get Santa medical attention!" warned Misty. That's when Ramona had an idea.

"Let Ash and I deliver the presents!" she offered. "You can make sure that Santa's comfortable and healed up." Keegan nodded, knowing that Santa's treatment was needed. Brock came to Ramona again.

"Please, Ramona!" he pleaded. "Let me come with and bring the presents to the kids and check Santa's list twice to be sure-" Misty clocked Brock with a hammer. He fell from the bash.

"I already know who's naughty and who's nice," she groaned as she dragged Brock away. Ramona's Arcanine hopped into the sleigh and found a large sled. It presented the sled to Ramona who checked for a tag. There wasn't one.

"Here, guys!" she gave. "Use the sled to bring him back for treatment!" Keegan nodded as Ash handed the sled to him.

"Be careful, sis!" he warned. Santa boarded the sled and Keegan and Brock tied the sled to the other two Arcanine.

"Be careful, Ash!" advised Misty. With that, everyone broke for their missions. Ramona held the reins, ready to make the deliveries… but not before Keegan gave Ash Santa's list which also listed locations.

"Here's his list," he briefed. Ash looked at the list and nodded.

"All right," Ash nodded. He boarded the sleigh and Ramona snapped the reins.

"Okay, Stantler!" she alerted. "We gotta help your trainer in delivering these gifts! Help us!" The Stantler nodded before they began to pull. Arcanine and Pikachu waited in the basket of the sleigh before they began to fly.

"Hang on!" yelled Ash. Clearing the trees, they began their deliveries that Santa couldn't. Ash looked over the list and Ramona peered down to find locations. Once they stopped, Arcanine and/or Pikachu would get the gift for the two to drop the present off. One and/or the other entered the home and dropped off all the presents for that place. After about an hour, Ash checked Santa's list, marking off each place.

("How are we doing?") the Mouse Pokémon asked.

"I think we're making good time," Ramona assured. Arcanine barked to the compliment. However, something did bother Ash.

"I'm wondering if Santa and the Stantler were attacked," he recalled. "Who would do that and why?" Suddenly, the Stantler turned to something coming up.

"I think we're about to get an answer!" That's when Meowth's balloon flew up to meet those in the sleigh, surprising Ash.

"Them!?" Seeing the sleigh, James threw a walkie-talkie which Ash caught.

"Twerp, we're not the ones who attacked Santa's sleigh!" he pleaded through the walkie-talkie. Ash wasn't sold on Team Rocket's innocence.

"Yeah… right!" he denied.

"It's true!" claimed Meowth. "It wasn't us! It was another squad!" Ramona took the walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"I don't know, since you're the ones who stole all of our Fire Stones last time," she reminded.

"And we would've gotten away with it as we-" Jessie proclaimed before the boys wretched the walkie-talkie from her hand.

"Dis is why we can't have you talk to dem!" argued Meowth. Then, a jet engine could be heard. Looking to the other side, a jet emerged with another team inside.

"Prepare for trouble, Christmas won't come!" proclaimed Cassidy.

"And make it double, your holidays are done!" sneered Butch. Hearing their start of the motto, Jessie wretched the walkie-talkie back.

"Hey, Team Rocket should have that rhyming down to an art form!" she yelled. "You shouldn't be allowed to say the motto until then, Crassidy!" Cassidy steamed at Jessie's taunt.

"That's _Cassidy_, Wussy!" she yelled back. "Besides, you need to butt out of this! Our job's getting the Stantler for Ranma!" That's when her phone rang and she answered. "What do you-"

"IT'S NAMBA!" yelled Namba. To Ash and Pikachu, their problems were on full display.

"And how long have those guys been together?" he sighed. "Even Jessie and James have better naming than Cassidy and Butch."

("Why not call him something else?") questioned Pikachu. To Jessie, Cassidy's name-calling was the final straw.

"Now, you're asking for it!" she stammered. "Arbok, go!" From Jessie's Pokéball, Arbok came out and coiled around the basket. Ramona saw this and had to take action.

"Stantler, down!" she commanded. Jessie chose to attack.

"Let's save Christmas from devastation!" she scowled. "Arbok, use Poison Sting!" Arbok fired volleys of Poison Sting as Santa's sleigh and the Stantler reduced altitude. The stingers drilled into the jet's hull.

"Not good!" gawked Cassidy and Butch in a panic. Ash decided to end the chaos before it got out of hand.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" he ordered. Pikachu leaped up and used Thunderbolt on a cloud ahead, electrifying it. Ash and Ramona gawked to the sudden targeting Pikachu displayed.

"Not the clouds, Pikachu!" snapped Ramona. Pikachu's finger wagged.

("Wait for it…") he squeaked. Cassidy and Butch managed to finally remove the stingers without noticing the electrified cloud they ran into. Without warning, the cloud blasted electricity which destroyed the jet. The explosion dispersed the cloud, the remains of the jet and Cassidy and Butch.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" they cried as they fell. "We're falling down AGAINNNNNNNNNNN!" Those two fell out of sight.

"And 'Bah Humbug!' to you!" sneered James. Ash and Ramona shook their heads at Jessie and James helping instead of hindering.

"I guess this is one of the few times they actually help us," Ash giggled.

"Well, it's possibly because they're on the 'Naughty' list," Ramona read. "Besides, the entire Team Rocket roster's on here, including names of those I doubt you've heard of." She handed Ash the list to which he read those named.

"Annie and Oakley, Pikachu and I encountered at Alto Mare."

("Isn't Oakley serving jail time for Murder of Pokémon?") wondered Pikachu. The deliveries continued for the good boys, girls and Pokémon. Several hours later, the sleigh returned to Ramona and Keegan's home with Santa standing firm.

"Welcome back!" he cheered as the sleigh landed. "Thank you for delivering the gifts for me after the attack."Ash and Ramona smiled as Pikachu and Arcanine ran up to greet Santa.

"No problem!" giggled Ash.

"And we took care of those who tried to Scrooge Christmas for everyone," Ramona assured. Keegan, Misty and Brock came out and saw Ash and Ramona together.

"At least Ash doesn't go crazy over women like someone I know," Misty teased.

"Come on, Misty," Brock mulled. "I'm not that bad." Togepi happily chirped to the teasing. Santa explained to a doctor visiting him and how he's okay to steer the sleigh.

"So, it wasn't a concussion?" guessed Ramona.

"No, just had a small jingle bell ringing," Santa corrected. "Ho ho ho! But regardless, I cannot thank you enough for saving Christmas."

"Anything for you, Santa," Ash praised. Keegan came to Ramona and hugged his big sister.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ramona," he sighed with a smile. Ramona hugged her little brother.

"Someone's gotta watch over you," she joked. They broke as Misty and Brock came to the sleigh with Santa boarding. This gave Ramona an opportunity. "Besides, I think you're not the only one I need to watch from now on." Ash blinked at Ramona's addition.

"What do you mean?" Rather than tell Keegan, Ramona came to Ash.

"I believe I want to travel to you on occasion," she chuckled before leaning down to kiss Ash on the lips. Keegan gawked at Ramona's newfound love for the trainer. After a minute of locking lips and twisting tongues, they brake to Ash's stunned face and Ramona's loved look. Pikachu squealed at the scene while Ramona's Arcanine pawed Ash's free shoulder. Misty and Brock didn't see the kiss and watched Santa leave on his sleigh. It was a shame for the two as the day had been exhausting for Ash, Ramona and the Pokémon. Everyone went inside where Brock cooked up a Christmas dinner for everyone. Ramona sat by Ash as they ate and Santa watched after returning to the household.

"Merry Christmas!" they cheered and clapped glasses to each other. Under the table, Ramona's leg hooked around Ash's playfully. They weren't gonna let Misty and Brock know about the newfound romance. As the day started to end, Santa smiled before leaving by the bend. A Christmas nearly made a mess, made by a pair of Scrooging jests. Kids and Pokémon rescued the day, for the rest of the kids to laugh and play. And with Ash and Ramona love found in sight, they celebrate Christmas and to all, they'll enjoy each other day… and night

* * *

END of FIRE, END of VOLUME IX

(Thank you all for a great 2019 of fanfictions and some of these stories you gave me a chance to write and read. Stay tuned next week as a new list for new stories will be listed to vote upon. Some stories that were listed last year are not canned but new tales will come up, as well as two new stories, one starting at the start of 2020 and another at the end of Pokérabian Nights. Again, Merci Beaucoup to you all. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!)


End file.
